Twists and Turns
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: It's been a little over a year. Mio, Ritsu and the others are in their first year of Uni, things have been great so far. But of course, in life we always have those sudden Twists and Turns that we have to overcome, the question is, can Ritsu and Mio's relationship do just that? or will a certain Transfer student Take Ritsu away? Sequel to, "Ups and Downs".[18]
1. Chapter 1

Here's a sequel to Ups and Downs!

* * *

Here's a Damn Sequel! :D

Hope Y'all like it!

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Language, Adult situations and Alcohol use._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Slight Angst._**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _Contains Futa! and Same sex relationships!_**

 ** _If you don't like, Don't read past this point, I don't feel like getting bitched at!_**

 ** _Seriously though, I warned Y'all XD_**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type o mistakes I might make!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter: A Sudden Twist_**

"Mmmm, Morning Baby", a certain Tawny haired teen cooed into her girlfriend's ear.

"Mmm~ Morning, Bear", the Raven haired teen Smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Get up, Babe. We gotta meet up with my father for lunch remember?"

"Gimme a minute, Ritsu~", The girl whined slightly.

Ritsu grinned and leaned down to plant a kiss against her lover's exposed shoulder blade, "Hurry, Mio, we got an hour to get ready"

Mio hummed and nodded her head, "Go get ready first, I'll get ready when you're done", clearly the Akiyama was still sleepy.

Ritsu smiled and gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, Imma hit the shower okay, when I get out, you get in"

"Alright, Bear, Go", Mio giggled softly, she wanted Ritsu to shut up and go already

"Jerk", Ritsu chuckled, realizing Mio wanted her to shut up, "I'll be done in about 15 Minutes, Okay, make sure you're up by then"

"Okay", Mio whined as she shifted in the bed only to bring the sheets over her head.

Ritsu smiled, she began to slip out of the bed, she stepped onto the rug of her floor and began to walk towards the bathroom to clean up and get ready.

Mio turned in the bed and took a peak from under the sheets, she smiled softly as she checked her lover's nude form out. god how she loved Ritsu's body very much.

'she's hard', Mio's cheeks flushed lightly, she sighed and began to sit up on the bed, 'Maybe I should go join her', with that thought, Mio smiled confidently, she sat up completely and turned her body to get out of the large bed, she stepped onto the rug and made her way to the bathroom to join her lover in what she knew would be a long, very long shower.

They'd be late to the meeting with Ritsu's father.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?", Hisashi grunted as he sat at the well decorated table.

"Who knows. want me to call her?", Satoshi asked.

Hisashi nodded, "She'll be here i'm sure of it, she's just taking her damn time, like always- oh, well, speak of the devil", Hisashi stood up from his seat.

Satoshi turned to where his father was looking, and saw two familiar figures walking towards them.

"Nii-chan and Mio-san", The boy smiled lightly.

Ritsu grinned sheepishly, "Sorry for the wait, Dad, I got uh, side tracked", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head.

Hisashi smiled lightly and nodded, "That's fine, Ritsu, and I see you've brought Mio-chan with you"

Mio smiled and bowed, "Hello, Tainaka-san"

Ritsu smiled and pulled out a seat for Mio to sit in, Mio sat, Ritsu took her seat next to her girlfriend.

Hisashi sat down he smiled, "Mio-chan, There's no need for formalities, you can call me by my name"

Ritsu picked up a menu and began to look through it, she was very hungry.

The Akiyama nodded, "Hai, sorry, I just keep forgetting, Hisashi-san"

Hisashi smiled once more, he picked up his menu. he really did like Ritsu's girlfriend, sure he was firm and slightly strict, but he began to warm up slightly to Ritsu, he began to spend more time with her and both began to get closer and share things. Hisashi always loved his daughter, he just showed differently.

Hisashi always stayed in touch with Mio, making sure that if they had any problems, that he'd try and help them through it.

"Hello, Satoshi-Kun", Mio greeted, as she picked up her menu too.

"Hey, Mio-chan.", Satoshi set his menu down, he had finished deciding what her wanted to eat.

"This looks good, No?", Ritsu spoke and showed Mio what dish it was she was talking about in the menu.

Mio leaned over and observed the menu, she hummed, "It really does, what is it?"

"It's like, French toast with ham cheese and syrup, all toasted together like a sandwich, with some fruit on the side.", The Tainaka explained as she looked at Mio.

The ravenette hummed, "I think I'll order that"

Ritsu smiled, "I'll go with that too then".

Hisashi set his menu down, "I'm ready, I take it we all are?"

"Yep", Ritsu said, she began to take her sunglasses off, she put the on her button up polo shirt.

Mio smiled, she put her hand on Ritsu's leg, her index finger tracing circles on the Tainaka's leg, she was dragging her circling index finger dangerously close to Ritsu's Hardness.

Ritsu swallowed and grinned sheepishly, trying to push the arousal aside, "So when's the server coming?"

"Right now", Hisashi said as he rose his hand in the air to flag one down.

the server came over and bowed, "Hello, ready?"

"Yes", Hisashi said and told the man what he wanted.

The server turned to Ritsu, "Um, we'd like this", Ritsu showed the menu to the server.

"Alright, and what about you sir?", The server turned to Satoshi.

"Um, Same as my dad"

The server bowed and left.

with the server gone, Ritsu gave her father her full attention, "So, Dad, what's up?"

Mio's finger stopped tracing the Tainaka's leg, she instead stilled her hand and rested it there she turned her attention to the Man that was her lover's father.

Hisashi sighed, "Well, I've been wanting to talk to you over something is all, nothing too serious."

Ritsu nodded, "Alright"

The Man smiled, "Well, You're of age now, and all, You're now in college and you have a wonderful woman with you.", Hisashi started, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "I think it's time you take over for me, after all, I myself was younger than you when I started"

Ritsu hummed and her expression became slightly serious, "You want me to take over? But, I'm barely into my first year of college, Dad."

"I was thinking about that too, I mean, I'm very proud of you, getting into the same university I had gotten into and all, but seeing it now, you really don't need to, you already have a business, what's mine is yours Ritsu."

Mio looked at Ritsu, "Ritsu-"

"I...I kinda wanted to finish first though.", Ritsu sighed softly.

Hisashi hummed, "That's understandable, Mio is attending the Uni too...and It may strain your relationship with her, after all, College and the companies schedule would interfere with each other."

Ritsu rubbed the back of head.

at the moment, Mio and Ritsu were in their first year of Uni, both had been together for a little over a year now, they usually saw each other, they made sure to pick classes alike to be able to spend time together. Both were taking business education.

Mio didn't really fear lack of time being spent together, or distance, no...but she did fear one thing, she feared all the women that threw themselves at Ritsu, she knew many women wanted Ritsu for themselves, their first month at the uni, and already a lot of girls had tried to drag Ritsu into their dorms.

But Ritsu always somehow found a way to escape back to her Mio.

"I wouldn't mind, I'm sure we can make it through together", Mio said as she turned to Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled softly at her lover.

the Tainaka man grinned, 'She's on board' "Think about it, Ritsu, It may be time consuming at first when I start showing you the strings to it all, but it'll pay off in the long run"

Hisashi was right, It would truly pay off, because Ritsu would inherit everything that is his. which meant that Ritsu would be flooded with more wealth.

of course Satoshi got money too, but he'd be doing his own thing, he was now in his first year of highschool, he was no the manager of the burger joint, he was okay financial, and his father gifted him with money anyways, he really didn't need to work.

Ritsu hummed, "Give me time?"

"Of course, Kiddo, Take your time, and tell me when you make up your mind."

Mio smiled, her grey eyes traced the Tainaka's facial features.

"Alright"

with that, the food finally came, they all ate and chatted about random things.

'She's a good woman, she'll be good to you, Ritsu', Hisashi remembered the talk he had with Ritsu, he spoke firmly with her, and gentle at the same time, he had told Ritsu to treat Mio good, and to make sure that they kept a strong relationship together.

Ritsu did just that, she showered her girlfriend with many things, Gifts, Love and affections, Ritsu did everything and anything for her lover, she was faithful nd committed to the Akiyama.

even with all the women throwing themselves at her, she always avoided them somehow and found her way to her lover.

But there's always that one woman that just seems so dead set.

* * *

Mio entered their apartment first, she smiled as she turned to her lover and threw her arms around Ritsu's neck, she pressed her body against the taller teen, allowing a small smile to grace her lips, "That was great, Ritsu"

Ritsu nodded, her amber eyes meeting the Grey eyes that Mio had, "It was, Dad's changed a bit"

Mio nodded, "I noticed, you still seem a bit unfamiliar with him"

the taller teen nodded, she knew she still kept her distance, "I guess", she rested her hands on the Akiyama's hips, "Surprised we had a free day today to be honest"

Mio nodded, "True, at least, Bear"

Ritsu blushed, she always did get a little hot when Mio called her that. "I love you, Mio"

Mio's smile widened, "I Love you too"

Ritsu smiled softly and began to lean in, she closed her eyes when her lips met Mio's, Mio allowed her eyes to flutter shut, she brought her hands into Ritsu's Tawny Short hair, she tangled her fingers with the hair.

Ritsu smirked against her lover's lips, her hands going lower, she gave Mio's perfect bottom a tight squeeze, earning a small moan from Mio.

"Mmmm~"

Mio broke the kiss and gazed lovingly into her lover's honey colored eyes, "Let's take a nap?"

Ritsu nodded, Mio took hold of the Tainaka's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Oh, and one more things, babe, What was up with you touching me under the table?", Ritsu gave a chuckle.

Mio blushed, "well, I just felt like it"

Ritsu smirked, "You can touch my di-"

"Ritsu!"

"What, fine, sorry", Ritsu laughed out.

Mio huffed, she knew how Ritsu was, Ritsu and her were quite 'active', not in intercourse though, they had yet to have full blown sex, they kept it at oral. Ritsu would finger her every now and then, but Mio would give slight complain due to the slight discomfort of the slight penetration. so Ritsu would be gentle about it. Mio felt the need to keep Ritsu pleased though, she tried to summon the courage to allow Ritsu to penetrate her, but she was still afraid for some reason, she wasn't ready for that step.

and Ritsu was okay with Mio's decision, she was okay with waiting.

Mio smiled, as soon as they made it to the bed, Mio reached forwards and cupped the Tainaka's flaccid cock through the pants, she added pressure, and soon the flaccid member hardened.

Ritsu groaned, "Oh~ Mio", Ritsu liked it when Mio messed with her cock, she loved how when Mio worked on her dick, how Mio seemed to concentrate.

Ritsu smirked and reached for Mio's private area, slipping her hand under Mio's skirt, she pressed her two fingers against the Akiyama's slightly damp front.

The ravenette groped the Cock through the pants, as if massaging the hardening bulge.

this wasn't new, the two had gotten used to turning each other on, Mio had became quite confident, she would sometimes initiate the intimate moments, she'd start off with simple kisses, then she'd drag her hand down her lover's body and grab the Tainaka's Package.

But there was a reason for this...Mio had been wanting to go all the way with her lover, she wanted to give herself fully to Ritsu, but time and time again, she failed, she just couldn't will herself for some reason, she even went as far as to have a talk with her best friend, Mugi.

Mugi had told Mio that the signs were quite obvious, Mio still wasn't ready.

Deep down, it frustrated Mio. This, no one but Mugi knew, Not even Ritsu.

Mio smiled confidently at Ritsu, she unbuckled the Tainaka's belt and unbuttoned the pants button and then pulled the zipper down, she did this all as she kept eye contact with Ritsu, dipping her hand into Ritsu's pants, she gripped the warm, vainy, big thick cock, she gasped slightly when she felt the cock harden more.

'She's so hard', Mio felt her hear skip, she pumped the cock and tugged it so that it could be out of the pants.

Ritsu groaned, she gazed lovingly at Mio, "Fuck, Mio~"

the ravenette let the cock go, she sat back on the bed.

Ritsu grunted and took her shoes off, she crawled over to the Akiyama and pushed her onto her back, she hovered over the Akiyama, "Why'd ya' stop?"

Mio brought a hand up, she caressed Ritsu's cheek, "Who said I stopped?"

Ritsu hummed, she closed her eyes when she felt Mio take a hold of her again, "Mmm~"

Mio smiled, she liked the affect she had on Ritsu, she stroked the cock firmly, she tugged at it and pulled lightly, "Ritsu, Take off your pants and get o your back"

Ritsu hummed once more, she opened her eye and nodded. doing what Mio said, she was one her back, her boxers still on though.

The younger girl push the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, she leveled her head with Ritsu dick, she smiled, biting her bottom lip, she grabbed the cock and pumped it, up and down, her eyes darting up to see Ritsu's expression.

Ritsu groaned, her head on the pillow, "Mmm~ Mio, Can you...P-Put it in your mouth?", Ritsu blushed lightly.

Mio smiled, "You really want it"

"Yeah, Please", Ritsu spoke slightly in plead.

Mio blushed, she heard the plead in Ritsu's tone, she did what Ritsu wanted, she leaned forwards, she stuck her tongue out and lapped at the Pre-cum that already glistened the cock's head.

Ritsu groaned.

Mio kept her hand on the cock, she felt herself growing wetter and wetter, she then took the head of the cock into her mouth, she sucked and swallowed the Pre-cum, she moaned at the taste of her lover. then she began to take the cock all the way in, she began to bob her head as she sucked the cock, enjoying the way the cock slide in and out of her mouth, she really liked this.

Mio had heard of many other woman complaining about giving blow jobs, they didn't seem fond of sucking their partners off, but Mio was okay with it, it took some getting used to, after all, Ritsu was pretty thick and lengthy, she always gagged slightly at first, she wasn't quite able to take all of Ritsu down her throat, but over time, she became a pro, then the next challenge was, keeping Ritsu's load in her mouth, she'd sometimes still choke a bit.

Ritsu brought a hand into Mio's hair, she began to lift her hips as she thrusted into Mio's wet warm mouth.

"Ahh~ Fuck, Mio~ I'm almost gonna~", Ritsu swallowed her words and arched her body, giving a final thrust into Mio's mouth, she shot her load down the back of Mio's throat.

Mio closed her eyes and concentrated on swallowing the Tainaka's Milky Load.

Ritsu kept Mio's head in place, she slowly began to thrust again, her penis wasn't softening, it was still hard.

Feeling Ritsu's penis sliding out, Mio finished swallowing the cum, she rolled her tongue over the head of the penis before it left her mouth.

"(Pop)", the sound of Mio letting the penis go was heard. she smiled sweetly towards Ritsu.

"Wow, that was great, Your turn Babe". Ritsu's cock stood erect, she smirked as she sat up and crawled over to Mio, flipping the girl to her back and hovering over her, she planted her lips against the side of Mio's neck.

Mio moaned, she was soaking wet, she knew that much at this point.

"Ah, Ritsu~"

Ritsu's hands went down Mio's body, her hands slipping up Mio's skirt, she pulled the Panties down, Mio willingly shook the panties off.

Ritsu smiled, her lips trailing a path to Mio's lips. Mio moaned, she opened her legs to allow Ritsu's body in between them.

'Please, let me make it', Mio thought, she knew that Ritsu could penetrate her.

Mio was trying to not be conscious about it. she closed her eyes and kissed Ritsu back with ever growing passion, Ritsu's throat rumbled with a groan.

This was it.

Ritsu brought a hand to Mio's leg, as she positioned her cock, ready to go inside the Akiyama and become one with her, she began to rub her hard dick against the slick tight opening, making sure she was lubricated enough for easy penetration, then she began to slowly enter her. 'Gosh, she's so tight'

Mio brought her hands to Ritsu's back, she dug her nails into the Tainaka's back in nervousness.

Ritsu winced, she felt the nails dig into her back.

Ritsu had been waiting patiently for Mio, she didn't mind waiting, she wanted Mio to enjoy it, she would never want to hurt the girl, ever.

Ritsu's cock was very soon met with resistance, her cock only getting as far as the head inside of Mio's cunt.

Mio trembled lightly, she breathed fasted, she was scared, her mind was soon conscious once again, and she snapped.

a loud slap echoed through out the large apartment, followed by a thud.

"FUCK!", Ritsu was on the floor, she held the side of her face, feeling the sting from Mio's slap.

Mio panicked, her breathing picked up, her heart began to race, "Ritsu! I'm so sorry, Ritsu, I-"

"Save it!", Ritsu rose her voice at Mio.

Mio flinched, never had Ritsu yelled at her before.

Ritsu huffed and got up off the floor, she tucked her erect cock into her boxers, the boxers didn't do much to hid the arousal, she then picked her pants up and began to put them on.

Mio tensed up, "R-Ritsu, I-"

"Stop, Mio, Just, stop alright, It's fine, I'm not mad", Ritsu huffed and turned to Mio.

Mio felt tears gather in her eyes, 'I'm no good', "Ritsu-"

"Mio, It's fine, I really ain't mad, I'm just gonna go to the couch alright, I'll let you cool off", Ritsu sighed, she was clearly frustrated.

Mio frowned heavily, "No, Please don't go", Mio spoke in a broken tone.

Ritsu gave Mio her back, she bit her bottom lip as she faced the door, should she leave?

'Fuck', Ritsu gave in to the Akiyama, she turned to face the teary eyed Akiyama, she frowned, "It's alright, Mio, Thanks for stopping me."

"It's not okay!", Mio yelled out in a sob, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, "I'm so useless to you"

Ritsu frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, she shook her head and made a speedy walk to the now crying girl on the bed, "No, You're not, Mio. I love you, no matter what, So what if you're not ready, I really don't mind, really, It's okay, You don't have to feel an obligation of giving yourself to me. If you aren't ready, that's okay, it's perfectly okay, I'll keep waiting for you"

Ritsu sat next to the crying Mio, 'Is this how she really feels?', it hurt Ritsu to think that Mio felt like she had some type of obligation to give herself to her.

"You're not useless, baby, You're my everything, and I'll wait gladly for as long as you want"

Ritsu hugged the girl tightly.

Mio sobbed, 'God, why can't I do it?!'

Mio hugged Ritsu back, she buried her face into her lover's chest.

Ritsu sighed and allowed the pants to slip off her legs, she slipped into the bed an laid down with the girl, "There, there, baby, stop crying, It's fine."

Mio nodded her head.

"Let's take a nap, yes?"

Mio nodded once again.

'Why can't I do it?'

* * *

Ritsu sighed heavily, she was at a bar right now, when Mio fell asleep, she left.

"What's with the long face, Ritsu?", Satoshi approached his older sister.

"Nothing much", Ritsu said plainly.

Satoshi frowned, "You know, If you get wasted and I have to end up dragging you outta here again, Dad'll get mad right?"

Ritsu shrugged, her father's friend owned this bar, so she was free to stop by and get a few drinks even though she was under age.

"I need let loose a bit, leave me be", Ritsu said as she picked up the glass and gulped down the scotch.

Satoshi sighed, "Fine, I'll be around to catch you when you fall from your chair then"

Ritsu chuckled, "What ever"

it was starting to get late, and Ritsu was already tipsy by now to be honest, she sighed once more.

"Oi, Lad, Wots' got Cha' Down?", the bartender said to Ritsu, Ritsu was usually identified as a male, Hisashi made that sure of in his circle of close friends, only a handful knew of her gender, but they played along.

Ritsu shook her head, "Nothin'"

The English man smirked, "Lady issues?"

Satoshi's ear perked up, her now paid close attention.

Ritsu sat up, "Kinda"

"Ah, I see, Lad, The Birdies could be quite complex, No? Aye Me Ol' self still has issues with the Mrs.", the man chuckled.

Ritsu chuckled, "They're a universal issue huh?"

Both chuckled, Satoshi was curious, what could have happened? he wondered.

"Aye, Lads it 'bout time for closen' The two of Ye' should boot"

Ritsu nodded, "Thanks for the talk, Bernie"

Satosho got up from his chair, "Bye"

"Bye"

Ritsu sighed and left a good tip for the man, she got out of her chair, she stumbled slightly, she gave a husky chuckle.

Satoshi rolled his eyes, 'I'm taking the wheel alright'

Ritsu sighed out for the thousandth time, 'Where am I going wrong?'

Ritsu felt like she was the problem, maybe Mio didn't want her to be the one to take her? maybe Mio didn't like her,=, or maybe Ritsu wasn't really turning her on properly.

Gosh, she was frustrated, she didn't mind the wait, honestly, but it was the reactions she got from Mio whenever they tried to have sex properly, This wasn't the first time Mio had slapped her.

Ritsu frowned, she leaned on her brother, "Satoshi?"

Satoshi hummed as they walked to the car.

"Have you had sex yet?"

Satoshi blushed beet red, "WHAT?!"

Ritsu smirked, "C'mon, tell me, share the deets with your older 'Brother'", Ritsu chuckled.

Satoshi pouted when they made it to the car, her opened the passenger side of the car and helped Ritsu sit, then her closed the door and got into the drivers side, he sighed.

"So?"

"No, I haven't, Jun's waitin' on Marriage"

Ritsu hummed and gave Satoshi a gasp, "M-Marriage?"

Satoshi blushed, "Yep"

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, wait a minute, then a realization hit her, "MARRIAGE!", she yelled out in some type of eureka moment.

Satoshi jumped in the car.

"What?!"

"Marriage! That's it!", Ritsu said as she wailed her arms in the air, "Shit, You're so smart!"

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow up, he was perplexed, "What the hell are you going on about?"

'Maybe that's what Mio wants, maybe she wants that but is to afraid or embarrassed to talk about that with me'

"Oh man! Satoshi, let's go to Geovanni's!"

Satoshi jumped, "What! but their like, five minutes away from closing!"

Ritsu shoved her hand into her pocket and began to dig for her Phone, she found it and pulled it out, she dialed a number on her phone fast and put the touch screen to her ear.

 _'Bonjour'_

"J'ai besoin d'une faveur", Ritsu spoke into the phone.

Satoshi's eyebrow was still up.

 _'Je Vais attendre pour vous'_

with that, the French speaking man hung up.

Satoshi looked at Ritsu intensely, "What have done?"

Ritsu chuckled, 'I want Mio to be Happy, and Maybe she'd be happy with that'

"Just drive over there!", Ritsu grinned.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and did what was asked of him.

'God knows what I've done'

all the way there, Ritsu wore a great big grin on her face.

upon getting there, Ritsu basically jumped out of the car. she jogged to the door and knocked, a tall blonde haired man opened the door with a smile on his face.

"what's is ze' occasion?", the French man spoke with a thick accent.

Ritsu looked over her shoulder, Satoshi was waiting in the car, texting his girlfriend, she looked back at the man, "I need a ring.", Ritsu said with a blush, "For my girlfriend"

The man's smile grew, he chuckled and gave Ritsu a very firm pat on the shoulder, "Found a woman I see"

Ritsu nodded, "So?"

The man stepped aside, "Come in, this is very important".

Ritsu stepped in, the door closing behind them as she stepped in, "Where's the best Ya' got?"

The man walked Ritsu over to the more expensive side of the store, he pointed to a display case, many rings shun, the stones were quite big, and the price tags were quite hefty, But Ritsu didn't care, money wasn't an issue for her.

Ritsu's eyes scanned the case, her amber eyes looking at each ring, and finally her eyes came to a stop, a White gold ring with a big stone in the middle, smaller stones shun on the sides of the ring, 'Wowzas, that's the one', Ritsu pointed at the ring that caught her eye, "This one, It's beautiful"

the man walked to the other side, "It truly is, Your woman will be quite pleased with it"

Ritsu nodded her head, "I want that one", Ritsu dug in her pocket and pulled out her wallet, she opened her wallet and pulled out a credit card, "Here"

The man smirked and took the card, "I shall put in into one of our finest boxes"

Ritsu's heart was thundering in her chest, she was really going to got through with this.

"Please do"

The man rang the Tainaka Heir up, handing the very expensive ring over to Ritsu, he smiled, "She must really be something"

Ritsu nodded "Of course, I've never loved someone as much as I love her"

The man rubbed his chin hairs, he chuckled, "You know, that look on your face, makes you look exactly like your old man", the French man chuckled, "I remember when my father ran this place, Your father brought his engagement ring here for your mother, it was really something, the look on his face, he was really happy"

Ritsu blushed, "Oh"

"You resemble him a lot of the times I see you, his eyes and attitude, although now that he's older of course, he's changed, but back then, that man was the definition of Foolery", the man laughed out.

Ritsu chuckled, "That's some good info"

"well, it's getting really late, You should head home and go through with what you have planned with that ring"

Ritsu nodded, she bowed, "Thanks a lot, Geo"

The man grinned, "Tell me how it goes will ya'"

"I will"

with that, Ritsu took the ring in the well decorated small box, putting in her pocket she walked back to the car.

Satoshi sighed, "Um, Mio-san called"

Ritsu chuckled sheepishly, "Ah-ha, what did you say"

"I just told her that we were at a store, and that we lost track of time, that you'd be home shortly."

"Thanks, bro", Ritsu got inside the car and put her seat belt on, "Let's go, just drop me off, take my car if you want till tomorrow"

"Okay"

* * *

Mio paced the apartment, she was anxious and nervous, she felt on edge.

'Maybe she left because of me'

Mio was in thought as she paced the living room

'Maybe she didn't answer the phone because she didn't want to talk to me'

Mio bit her bottom lip, she felt her heart break slightly.

'I'm so p-'

before Mio could finish her train of thought, the sound of the front door opening and closing got her attention.

"Mio?", Ritsu said.

Mio turned around, she saw Ritsu smiling, her eyes were bright, "Ritsu, where were you?"

Ritsu walked over to Mio, she walked funny, it became clear to Mio that Ritsu had drank.

"Just spent some time with my brother", Ritsu said as she reached out and took hold of Mio's hands.

Mio felt her heart skip, "That's all?", Mio said unsure.

Mio for some reason, began to think about how faithful Ritsu, and if there was a possibility that Ritsu would commit infidelity.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "What else could I be doing out there?", it hadn't dawned on her yet.

Mio looked away, she pulled her hands away from Ritsu's, "I Don't know"

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, slightly she narrowed her eyes, "Mio?", she said, disbelief in her tone, it had finally dawned on her.

Mio averted eye contact.

The Taller of the two, had her mouth slightly open, she was shocked and now, vex, clearly she hadn't expected Mio to think like that, this had caught her by surprise, she frowned, "Are you kidding me?"

Mio still wasn't looking at her.

"Mio, You're kidding right?"

Mio didn't reply.

Ritsu scoffed, "Mio, what- what led to that?"

"I Don't know, Ritsu"

Ritsu's cheery mood completely fell, she shook her head, she brought a hand to her face, she rubbed the area where she was slapped, it was still slightly red and it did sting, "Ah-ha, I'm gonna go to Yui's place, Okay"

Mio hummed and now turned to Ritsu, she was shocked.

"Um, Clearly you need some space, I'll give it to you", Ritsu ran a hand through her messy hair, she turned away.

Mio opened her mouth, "Wait, Ritsu-"

"Space, Mio, I think, I need it to", Ritsu cut Mio off, she walked to the door and opened it, 'the ring', Ritsu frowned sadly.

'space'

Mio's hand hung by her sides, "Ritsu", Mio sighed sadly.

'I messed up'

'She insulted me'

Both were in bad positions.

"We'll talk tomorrow", Ritsu said and then, left.

Mio dropped onto a couch, she began to cry through the night.

* * *

"Ricchan!~", A certain air headed girl chirped.

Ritsu hummed and opened her eyes.

"Wake up, don't you have classes today?"

'Ah, Yui's right', "Ah, yeah, I do. thanks", Ritsu got up.

"You have an hour.", Yui said with a smile, "Um, Azusa made breakfast, I left you some clothes on the chair there", Yui pointed to the corner of the guest room.

Ritsu nodded, "Thanks, I forgot I didn't bring any extra, good thing I left some here"

Yui nodded, "Lucky", the Hirasawa smiled cheerily. "And before you go, I want to talk with you"

Ritsu already had an idea of what Yui wanted to talk about, "Sure"

after that, Yui left the room, Ritsu sighed and then got up completely, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, getting out, she brushed her teeth, and the got dressed, finally, she made it down the stairs and to the kitchen, she walked in and found Yui and Azusa kissing each other, Azusa would giggle when Yui nipped at her bottom lip, Yui's hands were on Azusa's cheeks.

Ritsu smiled, she was happy for her best friend, who would have thought Yui would turn out gay, but oh well.

"Uh-Hrm", Ritsu cleared her throat, she smirked.

Azusa blushed, "Uh, H-Hello senpai", Azusa bowed.

Ritsu smiled and greeted back, she bowed.

"Smells good"

Yui nodded, "Azusa's cooking is amazing"

Azusa smiled lightly.

"Your plate's there", Azusa said.

Ritsu nodded and bowed, "Thanks"

Yui sighed and turned to Azusa, "Azusa, You think you can leave me and Ricchan alone here for a bit, we have to talk about something"

Azusa nodded, "Of course, Yui"

with that, Yui gave Azusa a peck on the lips, and Azusa left.

"Sit down, Ricchan, eat"

Ritsu sat and began to eat, Yui took a seat next to her, and started the conversation. "So, what happened yesterday?"

Ritsu chewed the eggs and swallowed, turning to Yui, "I...Mio, she...She...", Ritsu sighed, "I don't know"

Yui hummed, "Ricchan, Explain to me, tell me, I'm here to listen. Is it bad?"

Ritsu nodded, "no, at least I don't know"

Yui sighed, "Tell me, we still have time before classes start."

Ritsu gave in, "Well, yesterday morning, we met up with my dad, we hung out after, and then we went home, and we sorta got you know...touchy. so we got in bed, the mood was set and everything, I thought she was ready, and then out of no where, she slaps me."

Yui frowned, "Why?"

"i don't know, I mean, I've been waiting on her Yui, I Haven't done anything with her, Intercourse that is"

Yui was baffled, "Really? Kinda expected you ttwo to have done it already"

Ritsu shrugged, "She's scared, she gets nervous and all. I try to calm her down, I try to get her in the mood, but she ends up closing up on me when we're close to doing 'it'."

"I see"

"I don't mind the wait though, It's fine with me", Ritsu sat back in her chair, she put the chopsticks down, "After she slapped me, I waited for her to sleep, to make sure she was calm, after I left with Satoshi, we went to the bar I drank a bit, Ya'know. After all that, Mio had called, my brother picked up, so I came home and Mio was waiting for me, she asked me where I went, I answered and she didn't believe me, she assumed something else."

Yui hummed, it all clicked in her head, it made sense now, "She thought you were 'getting' it from someone else?"

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't know, but she did assume something."

Ritsu held out the ring part, not wanting to spoil anything.

"It would make sense that she'd assume that, after all, it kinda sounds to me like she's trying to give herself to you, but ultimately she fails. and you know how that usually goes, when you don't get what you want in one place, you get from another."

Ritsu frowned, "I don't want sex, It'd be nice, but I respect Mio and her body."

"It seems like she's forcing herself, she trying, but she's trying at the wrong pace, or with the wrong motives"

"I don't know, I do feel like she's forcing herself to do it."

Yui nodded, "That's the problem, she needs a different approach, it needs to be natural, but for some reason, she's pushing herself."

Ritsu sighed out and held her head, "I don't get women"

Yui hummed, "You know, I think she doesn't want to lose you", a realization hit Yui, "Like, it's the same as what I said early, If a partner can't get what they want from a certain place, they usually go else where for it. I think she thinks that you want sex and with that, she feels pressured to give you what you want"

Ritsu groaned, "Fuck, I just want her to be happy"

Yui smiled sadly, "It's okay Ricchan, try and talk with her about it, tell her how you feel, this is all just simple miscommunication."

Ritsu nodded, "Damn, you're really good with talks, that's weird."

Yui pouted cutely, "What!"

the Tainaka laughed out, "Gosh, thanks Yui, I know I can always count on you", Ritsu got up.

Yui crossed her arms over her chest, "You better know it, jerk"

Ritsu had yet to finish her food, but she thought she'd just eat something outside after school, she had lost her urge to eat.

"I think I should go, imma have to call Satoshi to pick me up, so I could drop him off and take my car."

Yui nodded, "You didn't finish your food though"

"Ah, I'm not so hungry, sorry, but it was good", Ritsu said as she smiled at Yui.

Yui smiled back, "Alright, well, make sure you eat something later okay"

"Alright, Yui", Ritsu began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Call me later, and if anything, You're always welcomed here"

Ritsu nodded, "Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

with that, the Tainaka went off to attend her afternoon classes.

'Me and Azusa have also had a few hiccups, but we pushed through them, I'm sure Ricchan and Mio-chan can too'

* * *

Ritsu had gotten her car back, she was now in the Uni's parking lot, many students walked around the campus, Ritsu sat in her car, she sighed. she still had the ring, she placed in the glove compartment until she could plan something for it.

"Mio", Ritsu sighed out, she knew Mio and her would eventually see each other in their classes, after all, they basically had the same schedule.

'I just want her to be happy, I love her, I don't need sex to be happy, It's great where we're at now.'

The Tawny haired teen got out of the nice dark Blue Mustang GT.

she put on some shades, she walked on the campus's grass, 'Practice for the team starts next week', Ritsu knew that her first priority in the university, was sports, that's the main reason they wanted her.

Ritsu was going to be apart of an all male team, she was after all, represented as one, her father pulled strings, her father had reasons for gender swapping his kid, he wanted the Heir to his fortune and wealth, to be his first born, he hoped it'd be a boy, but it was girl, But then again, Ritsu did have an extra part to her. so it did sorta fit, sorta.

Hisashi made sure that Ritsu worked out daily, he'd keep an eye on her for that. making sure she had some muscle, Ritsu was lean, she was toned, she was tall, she was boyish, she fit in with the males at her school.

Ritsu folded her arms behind her head.

"U-Um, excuse me?", a voice with an accent reached Ritsu's ear.

Ritsu turned around, "Hmm, uh, hello?"

a raven haired girl stood before Ritsu, she had light green eyes, she was busty and well...perfect. she wore a cute blush on her cheeks.

Ritsu swallowed, "Uh, how can I help you?", Ritsu never had a wondering eye, never, and she wouldn't start now, no way.

"Um, Hello, uh I'm a transfer student, I'm uh-"

"Lost?", Ritsu said.

The girl blushed, she averted eye contact with Ritsu, "Yes, that."

Ritsu smiled lightly, "Well, then uh, where is it that you wanna go?"

The girl now turned to Ritsu, "Um, The Science branch"

Ritsu hummed and rubbed the back of her, 'Where's that at?', "Um, I've only been here for a bout a month to be honest, so, i'm not so sure where that's at, but I think I can take you to the main office so someone else could show you around."

The Ravenette nodded, "Gosh, thank you, that's so kind of you"

Ritsu gave the girl a heart melting grin, "No problem"

as the two walked together, they talked about the campus and the uni, nothing really, just simple chatting.

as the two were going through the sidewalks, a certain blond heiress and ravenette caught the two.

"R-Ritsu", Mio said softly.

Ritsu laughed out. and the girl next to Ritsu did the same, the two were walking closely together.

Mugi frowned, "Mio? what's going on?"

Mio frowned, "I don't know", 'who's that girl?'

both turned and entered the building.

Mugi stepped up and pulled Mio along by the hand, "C'mon, let's follow them"

* * *

"Wow, Quite the interesting personality you have", The girl giggled.

Ritsu felt her face grow warm, "Uh, thanks", she rubbed the back of her head.

"this it?", the girl asked"

Ritsu sighed, she nodded, "Yep, we made it"

The girl gave a sigh of relief, "Phew, I should plan ahead next time I go somewhere new"

Ritsu chuckled, "Yeah", she crossed her arms over her flat chest.

The girl turned to Ritsu, "Glad I bumped into someone so helpful and nice."

"Uh, it was totally nothing"

"Say, think I can have your number? i'd really like to thank you properly", she gave the taller teen a strange sly smile.

Ritsu felt herself get nervous, "Um, uh, there's like totally no need for that"

the ravenette shook her head, "Please, I can't let this hang in the air."

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Um uh, okay"

Mio and Mugi both watched from afar, just in hearing range.

Mio frowned, 'why would she do that?'

Mugi hummed.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Uh, Ritsu Tainaka", Ritsu said.

The girl smiled, "Well, I'm Kaori, Kaori Akino, Nice to meet you"

Ritsu bowed, "Nice to meet you too"

Kaori smiled, "Well, I'll be sure to text you sometime later on or tomorrow"

Ritsu nodded, "Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye

Mio was honestly baffled, never had Ritsu allowed a girl to stick around her, never. and for this to happen all of a sudden, what did it mean?

Mugi on the other hand, was planning on kicking Ritsu's ass if it was in fact, Ritsu being unfaithful.

Ritsu didn't know she was being watched, she just sighed and turned the other way, from where Mio and Mugi were, Ritsu's words made it to them.

"Why did I do that?"

* * *

Hope y'all liked the first chapter.

This is a two shot, like the first one.

Geez, Ritsu and Mio's miscommunication sure isn't going anywhere nice.

the next and last chapter will be up either today, or tomorrow, depends.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

 _questions, critiques and comments are welcomed._

 _(Mind my typos, I'll edit this soon)_

* * *

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the last chapter!

Hope y'all liked this!

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Sexual content, Language and drama stuffs_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama and Romance_**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

 _Half of this was written on my phone. -_-_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: A Difficult, yet Desirable Turn?**_

 _"Appreciate every moment we spend together_ _"_

"I Don't get it, Mugi"

Mugi sighed heavily, "Ritsu, You did something that must have made Mio act like that."

Ritsu was starting to get vexed, "Why, why do you all blame me! All I do Is look out for her, All I do is-", Ritsu looked away she felt her chest tightened in a strange manner, she shook it off and continued, "All I do, is try and make her happy, that's all I want, is for her to be happy, Mugi"

Mugi sighed, "I don't know what to tell you, Ritsu, Mio is a bit complex, I won't lie, just try talking with her."

Ritsu nodded, she had been at Mugi's house, she spoke her with, in hopes of seeing if there was something the blonde could tell her that would help her...

But nothing really did.

* * *

Days past, Mio hadn't told Ritsu that she had saw her with another girl. Mio felt weird, she felt a sense of insecurity fill her when she saw that Ritsu had given the girl her number.

'She's late...again', Mio frowned heavily, biting her lip as she waited patiently at the fancy table within the high-end restaurant, Her index Finger tracing the wine glass's rim.

lately, Ritsu had been late to her classes as well, it was starting to worry Mio.

"Ah-ha, So sorry, Mio. I got caught up in traffic", Ritsu said as she approached the table and took her seat.

Since then, Ritsu had been out a lot as well.

Mio nodded, she turned away with a distant look on her face, she and Ritsu were no longer living together, Ritsu had been staying at her room back in her old apartment her and Satoshi shared together. leaving Mio alone in the spacy place.

"Did ya' order?", Ritsu said.

Mio turned to her lover...were they even still that? they were very distant at the moment, they hadn't even shared a kiss since the misunderstanding back in the place they had shared.

"Um, No, I was waiting for you"

Ritsu hummed, "Ah, I see, sorry once again"

The Akiyama nodded, "It's okay"

Ritsu nodded and gave her attention to her menu. the atmosphere between them was quite thick and slightly tense.

that was clear.

Mio bit her bottom lip, she could clearly feel they distance between them, and it was only growing more and more. especially because Ritsu was seemingly hanging out with that other girl, Mugi and some of the other girls she knew had told her that they had spotted Ritsu with that girl at many places.

'did we break up?'

'are we together?'

so many questions filled Mio's head, all the questions made Mio's heart ache terribly.

As Mio was in thought, Ritsu had looked up from her Menu and was staring at Mio's distant look.

"I Love You, Mio", Ritsu said all of a sudden.

and just like that, Mio came out from her thoughts, her grey stormy eyes locked with Ritsu's warm amber eyes.

"Stop thinking so much, Mio. Think of now, now of then", Ritsu put her menu down and smiled softly.

Mio blushed and nodded silently, she kept eye contact, "I-I Love you too"

Ritsu's smile grew.

as if on cue, the waiter came and took their orders, once the orders were taken, the two sat silently.

Ritsu not liking the silence, decided to break it.

"So, How are you?", Ritsu asked.

Mio's hands rested on her lap under the table, she sighed slightly, "Good I guess. you?"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Kinda lonely with out you, I Miss you", her cheeks slightly burned a pink shade.

Mio's expression remained plain, as if not buying it.

"Really?"

the Tainaka tensed slightly, she could hear the doubt in her lover's voice.

"Uh, Yeah, Of course, Mio", Ritsu felt something in her switch.

Mio sighed and turned away.

Ritsu frowned heavily, turning away herself, she felt her heart ache, 'why does she doubt me, why? what have I done? I don't get it.', Ritsu tried to push away the aching feeling, but found it to be too much for her...or was it something else.

Ritsu brought a hand up to her where her heart was, she felt that clenching tighten more, more so, that she felt herself losing breath. the Tainaka screwed her eyes shut and clenched where her heart was, squeezing the area, as if trying to calm herself.

the Akiyama wasn't taking much note, she was off in thought once more, her face faced away from her partner.

'what is this?', Ritsu gasped out slightly loud, loud enough for it to catch the attention of the other people whom were eating around her.

"Is he okay?", a woman whispered to her husband.

"I'm not sure, Honey"

"He looks pale"

Ritsu clenched her chest, and finally, she released a raspy yelp, now gaining Mio's attention.

"Ritsu?", Mio asked, her eyes widening, she stood up from her seat now seeing Ritsu struggle for what seemed to be, breath, her chair falling over.

Ritsu gasped for breath and lost balance, she fell over and out of her chair, hitting the floor as she held her chest tightly.

"God!"

"Oh my!"

Others stood up quickly seeing what was happening.

Mio quickly got to Ritsu's side, "Ritsu!?"

Ritsu was sweating, she was gasping, trying to breath, she held the area where her heart was tightly.

"Naghh!", she was in obvious pain.

"Shit, Ma'am i'm going to have to ask you to step aside, I'm a doctor!", a man said as he went to Ritsu's side

Mio nodded and moved out of his way.

"Shit, Someone call an ambulance! She'll go into cardiac Arrest!", the man yelled out with urgency in his voice.

Ritsu was curled up, she was shaking...then, nothing.

"Oh Fuck!", The man stiffened, "We need medics, ASAP!"

Mio covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh God!", a woman gasped out, "They're on their way!"

'Ritsu!'

Ritsu saw everything a blur, she was sweating, she felt herself growing weaker and weaker, 'Damn', then everything went black.

* * *

"Satoshi-kun"

"Ah, hey Kaori-chan, what's up?", Satoshi greeted the ravenette.

"Hey, um, do you have an idea where Ritsu is? she said we'd meet up with by the theater half an hour ago.", the girl said, she was casually dressed.

Satoshi shrugged, "I have no idea, weird, she'd never forget something like that, of stand someone up for that matter."

Kaori sighed heavily, "I see. well then, I guess i'll just call it a night and talk to her when I see her."

Satoshi nodded, "Ye-", as Satoshi was talking, his manager ran towards him with urgence written on his face.

"Satoshi-kun!"

Satoshi and Kaori turned to the manager.

"What?"

"Ritsu-kun, Ritsu-kun, He's in the hospital!"

At this, Satoshi stopped what he was doing and hopped over the counter quickly, "Shit!"

Kaori followed after the boy.

"Call you father, boy!". was the last thing the manager said.

Satoshi ran towards his home, he knew Ritsu had a car there, he knew where her keys where, she had more than one car, he was thankful for that.

"I'm coming with", Kaori said.

"Okay, that's fine"

both teens ran through the streets and towards where Satoshi and Ritsu lived.

"Fuck, Dad's gonna flip"

* * *

Mio was waiting nervously in the waiting room area, she chewed lightly on her bottom lip.

'Ritsu, oh god'

"Mio-chan!", Yui came in to the waiting room, she was teary eyed, "What happened to Ricchan!".

Azusa accompanied the teary eyed girl. "Mio, what happened?"

Mio nodded, "I-I don't know, we were waiting for our food then she started gasping all of a sudden, she then collapsed."

Yui frowned heavily, "Oh god, I hope she's okay"

Azusa held Yui's hand, both sat in seats, waiting.

the three girls were waiting in anticipation.

'God, Ritsu', Mio allowed tears to run down her cheeks, she gritted her teeth. 'damn it'

and just as ten minutes passed, the sound of fast paced foot steps echoed in the halls.

Mio and the girls all turned to the doubled doors, and three figures walked through them.

"How's Ritsu?", Hisashi asked as he went to Mio's side, his expression filled with concern for his child.

"I-I don't know, they haven't came out.", Mio sobbed out.

Satoshi sighed heavily, he huffed and sat down on the chair.

The A ravenette sat down as well, she sighed out.

Yui and Azusa both looked at the girl.

'Isn't that.'

'The girl that Ricchan's been hanging around lately.'

Mio looked up to see the girl, she felt her lips frown.

Kaori felt the eyes on her, but she didn't feel compelled to meet any of the eyes.

'What's their issue.'

Satoshi felt what Kaori felt, he was uncomfortable. 'Shit, Mio's here'

Hisashi sat next to Mio he sighed out heavily, he buried his face into his hands.

"What's this idiot do this time", he said out, then he looked up, "Mio, what happened?"

Mio sighed, "We went out to eat, we had ordered and everything, we spoke a bit, then while we were waiting for our food, she started gasping, then she collapsed." Mio explained.

Hisashi's eyebrow went up, 'what?'

As the Tainaka man was going to speak more, the doctor came out he was slightly sweating.

"Is there a parent or family member I can speak to?", he said.

Hisashi and Satoshi stood up.

The doctor hummed, "Both of you, come with me, we have much to discuss."

Mio sighed heavily, seeing the expression the doctor wore, something was up.

Yui frowned, Azusa held Yui's hand

"I'm sure, Ritsu pulled through", Azusa breathed out.

Yui's lips quivered.

'damn it'

* * *

"-It's unfortunate, it's very uncommon for this type of thing to happen in the youth, unless it runs in your genes. does someone in your family have this?"

Hisashi swallowed he nodded, and opened his mouth, "I have it"

Satoshi hummed and turned to his father, "Dad?"

"I see, it seems that it had gone unnoticed by her previous doctors when they did their check up on her. That was a very dangerous thing, she's fortunate that we were able to bring her back.", the doctor said.

Hisashi hummed, "What do you mean?"

"You see", the doctor paused, then continued, "She died on her way here."

Satoshi's mouth fell open, 'Nee-chan'

Hisashi frowned.

"We brought her back with in the four minutes zone, but her heart suffered damage immediately.", the doctor spoke firm, "This was something that had been progressing, it went unnoticed for all of her life up until now, It amazes me that it went unnoticed for this long."

"she didn't show signs"

"Signs don't have to be there, it can be dormant, then something sudden can awaken it.", the doctor sighed as he rubbed his beard, "This is a very tricky heart condition, It's very fortunate that it didn't claim her life this time, believe me, this won't be the last time, as hard as it is to hear that. it can be avoided, I'm sure you know that since you have it"

"Yes", Hisashi sighed.

Satoshi merely listened.

"Well, with that, I guess I can give you more info, she's currently in between unstable and stable, her heart's try to recuperate from that attack. she's still also unconscious. she'll have to stay the rest of the day here, even more, until we're sure she's okay to go."

"I understand"

Satoshi got up, "I'll be in the waiting room, dad"

"Okay"

The doctor sighed, "Her hearts very fragile now, and it might still be for quite sometime now, When she wakes up, it'd be best to be gentle with her, until she starts becoming accostume to the pills she'll have to take to regulate the issue."

Hisashi nodded and bowed, "Thank You"

"Call me if you have any further questions, Tainaka-san"

"Hai"

* * *

Satoshi walked into the waiting room once more, he sighed.

Yui and Mio stood up, "What happened?"

Satoshi looked away, "I-...he said...It, It turns out, Ritsu has some type of condition, one that My father himself has, Ritsu's heart is in a very fragile state. 'He' had some type of Heart Attack"

Mio and Yui both gasped.

Kaori listened closely.

Azusa sighed out, "'He's' still alive though right?"

"Yeah, but the doctor did say that...Ritsu died on the way here, they managed to bring Ritsu back though"

Mio frowned and sat in her seat, she buried her face into her hands.

Hisashi entered the room, "We should leave, they won't allow us to see 'Him' at least until 'he's more stable"

'Things'll be difficult for her until she gets used to it', Hisashi sighed, 'she may not be able to continue playing for the team either.'

Mio got up, as well as the other girls.

Kaori sighed out, "Satoshi?"

Satoshi sighed and nodded, "Well, me and here will get going"

Hisashi nodded, then he hummed, "Oh, Who's she?"

Kaori blushed lightly then bowed, "One of Your sons friends"

Mio felt her chest tighten, 'Why is she here'

'Friends', Yui felt a frown grow on her face

"Ah, I see"

"Kaori Akino"

"A-Akino!", Hisashi nearly jumped, "Wait, Aren't you, Joushiro's Kid?"

Kaori nodded, "Um Yeah, that's my dad alright"

"Well, a pleasure to meet you", Hisashi reached out.

Kaori took the mans and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you as well"

Satoshi sighed.

Kaori looked at the girls behind the man, just a quick glance, then she turned away and went off with Satoshi.

Hisashi rubbed the back of his head. "It's not everyday I meet an Akino"

Mio frowned lightly then turned away, "I'll be taking my leave, Goodbye"

Mio left quickly.

Yui and Azusa both followed after.

Hisashi sighed and gave the doubled doors one last glance, 'I should have been more conscious with her'

then he turned away and left.

* * *

Mio hadn't slept all night, she was still awake till now, she was worried.

 _'I Love you Mio'_

Mio clearly remembered what Ritsu said to her.

she felt this strange sense of guiltiness.

'Akino'

the thought of that girl came to her mind, just what was she doing there, Mio felt like that girl didn't belong there.

she clenched her fists.

'Damn it'

Mio got up she picked her keys up and purse, and left her home, she was going to see if she could see Ritsu.

Mio knew she felt very insecure with that other girl in the picture, she felt like that girl was going to take Ritsu away from her.

Mio was undeniably jealous.

upon making it to the hospital, she managed to see Ritsu, and see Ritsu, she did.

Mio stepped into the white walled room, it was slightly cold, she walked to Ritsu's sleeping form. she closed her eyes to blink away the tears from coming on.

"I Love you so much, Ritsu", Mio looked down, and the tears came down too.

"I love you", she repeated once more.

'why do I feel guilty?'

Mio missed Ritsu, she missed sharing the bed with her, how Ritsu's warm body warmed her up, she missed Ritsu kisses, her touches, she missed so much, this week without her lover proved to be something else.

and all because Mio said something she wasn't supposed to.

Mio frowned at the sight of her lover, Ritsu was wearing the oxygen mask, an I.V in her arm.

'God'

Mio sobbed quietly, as she rubbed her eyes, Ritsu began to open her own, she squinted to clear her vision.

'where am I?'

"Mmm"

Ritsu stirred slightly.

Mio hummed and looked at Ritsu, "R-Ritsu?"

Ritsu opened her amber eyes fully, she sighed through the mask, she blinked a few times, "M-Mio, what happened?"

Mio sighed out in relief, she leaned forwards and kissed Ritsu on the head.

Ritsu hummed, "Mio, what happened", she questioned once more.

"You're at the hospital, You had a heart attack"

Ritsu groaned, "Damn it, god", she moved a hand ran it through her messy hair, "How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday", Mio answered.

"Ah, shit.", 'I hope she understands', the Tainaka felt slightly bad for standing the Akino girl up, but she didn't mean to.

Mio sighed, seeing that something was on Ritsu's mind.

"What's wrong"

Ritsu sighed, "I, I stood someone up, a friend, It was her birthday and all"

Mio frowned at the mention of a 'her', "You mean, Akino-san?"

Ritsu hummed, "How'd you know?"

"She came with Satoshi and Your father"

"Ah, I see", Ritsu said softly.

Mio frowned, the first thing Ritsu was concerned with, was the other girl then herself.

'could it be...then, why would she tell me sh-'

"It's not like that, Mio. It never was", Ritsu said through the mask, her amber eyes already ready to meet Mio's eyes.

Mio sighed, "I was-"

"You were thinking about it, Mio, Why do you doubt me? what have I done that's made you not trust me?", Ritsu spoke.

Mio turned away, "I-I...Ritsu-"

the machine began to beep rapidly.

Ritsu groaned out and shut her eyes, she turned away, 'calm down'

Mio jumped, "R-Ritsu"

Ritsu caught her breath. she calmed herself, the machine stopped it's rapid beeping.

A nurse came in fast and looked around, "Is everything okay?"

Ritsu panted, her eye closed, sweat began to develop on her forehead.

The nurse saw this and frowned, "Oh My, she's awake."

Ritsu opened her eyes, they were half lidded, 'damn it, I'm so tired'

Mio balled her fists up.

"I'll bring the doctor", the nurse sighed out, relieved that Ritsu was just having a minor hiccup.

Ritsu groaned, "Shit, that...that took a lot out of me", Ritsu panted, she felt like she had ran a mile with all she had.

Mio frowned, "Ritsu"

Ritsu turned to Mio, "You don't see it, Mio. But all I do is try and make you happy, I'm content if you are. I just want us to fix things, but...you make it so hard, Mio. I don't think I can do this anymore."

Mio's eyes widened, "R-Ritsu, I-I-"

"I'm not strong enough for this, I can't keep up with this, like this. I'm sorry"

Mio's eyes teared up, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You were my first love, I wanted to do some much with you, Mio, I really did, believe me. I love you, a lot. I trust you. But you don't seem to return those things. You, You seem to force yourself in bed as well, Don't think I haven't noticed that, I don't want sex, I just wanted you, just you, Mio, I just wanted My Mio"

Mio trembled, "R-Ritsu, I Love you, I do, I just-"

"Don't...Just, let's leave this here, at least for now, let's let time see where this goes for us, if we can become that once again."

Mio's lips quivered, she nodded, then she turned away and left.

Ritsu faced up no, tears filled her eyes, it hurt so much.

tears streamed down the sides of her face, 'Let's see where this goes.'

* * *

Finally, about another week passed, Ritsu was up and about, she was put on medication to help prevent any further attacks on her heart.

she was doing fine, she managed with the team after all, she did well like usual.

but, things did change.

her and Mio had broken up.

And this, was already known among her friends, as well as Hisashi and Satoshi. Hisashi didn't fight his daughter on it, he wanted to see where this would go. Satoshi was surprised.

Yui and Azusa were both kinda broken up about it, they thought that Ritsu and Mio were capable of overcoming anything together.

things were just different now.

Mio had became quite reserved, she had yet to tell her own parents about it. Mugi however found out, but she remained adamant that somehow they'd get back together.

Mio however wasn't sure about that, she had seen The Akino girl walking around with Ritsu, both seemed happy and content.

Mio's heart was no doubt broken, she lost her first love, she was so sure of this. Mio blamed herself for their failed relationship.

Mio sighed, she walked to her class, she caught a glimpse of Ritsu chatting about with some other girls.

'Right, everyone knows she's single now', Mio knew damn well, news of their break up had spread like wildfire, many girls were jumping at Ritsu, more than before. and some males even asked Mio out by now, seeing that the Rich Tainaka was out of the picture.

Ritsu grinned at the girls and began to pull away from them, "Okay, girls, I gotta get to class or I'll be late."

"Hai, Tainaka-sama", the girls all smiled sweetly.

Mio entered her class and sat down.

'I can't take this'

Mio Turned her head and Saw Ritsu with the Akino girl.

"I'll meet ya' there after school"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan", Kaori smiled and leaned forwards, she gave Ritsu a kiss on the cheek.

Ritsu blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Some students wolf whistled.

"Yeah, Tainaka, on the prowl huh", a male student said, no doubt Ritsu's team mate.

Ritsu groaned, "Oi, Shut up, Sonohara."

The class chuckled, they awaited their teacher.

Mio looked away, not wanting to meet Ritsu's gaze at all.

'they're like that'

Ritsu sighed as she sat down next to her team mate.

"That wasn't very funny", Ritsu said to the male.

"Oi, Oi, it was a joke, don't be such a sour puss"

Ritsu growled lightly and gave him a dirty look, "Don't do that again"

The male was clearly intimidated, he nodded, "S-Sorry"

* * *

The class flew by, and it was time to wrap up.

students were no heading back to their dorms to study of just sleep and lay around.

Mio was packing her things, then a voice spoke up from behind her, "Mio?"

Mio recognized the voice, she slung her bag over her shoulder and turned around, "Hmm?"

Ritsu ran a hand threw her hair, she sighed, "Um, you think we can talk some time?"

Mio hummed, "I-I Don't know, wouldn't your girlfriend get edgy?", it hurt Mio to say this.

Ritsu tensed, "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend, people just like to say stuff"

Mio shrugged, "I see, well, I guess it's fine"

Mio's heart skipped, she felt her hands get slightly clammy, she was nervous.

Ritsu noticed Mio's expression, she smiled lightly, 'I want there to be an us, let's just give it more time before we can get back together', Ritsu had intentions of fixing things, she just wanted time, she wanted to see if Mio did love her, and from what she was seeing and hearing from Mugi and her friends, it was clear, Mio wasn't interested in moving on, and Ritsu had no problem with that.

"Alright, maybe we can grab a bite to eat some time this week, when you have free time."

Mio blushed, she nodded silently.

she felt like a highschool girl in love once more.

Ritsu felt her own heart beating, she wanted to hold Mio in her arms once more, she really did, but she knew she had to wait, just a little longer.

"Great, Bye, Mio"

"B-Bye", Mio looked up.

Ritsu grinned and began then left.

Mio sighed out, she was nervous, very nervous, she wanted things to get fixed. she wanted a chance to better herself.

'please let us get back together.'

* * *

Ritsu sighed out, she was getting dressed, she was going to make up for that time she missed Kaori's birthday, she promised the girl she'd take her to the movies to see a new movie that had been very much anticipated.

so to make up for that missed day, Ritsu and her were heading to a club, Ritsu didn't much of the girls actions against her.

Ritsu was quite dense, Kaori had gotten quite touchy with her, but she didn't think much of it.

Ritsu looked herself in the mirror, she was practically cross dressed all the time now, she smiled at how she looked, she thought she looked how, she made her hair seem unruly and messy, in a good way, a strand in her face added to the handsome masculine look she had going, she wore a white flannel button up polo shirt, some khaki joggers, and all white Roshi's on her feet.

she sighed as she used some nice smelling cologne.

"I'm set, now, time to pick her up."

Ritsu put on a black thin jacket, she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed out.

* * *

Mio laid in her bed, she was readying a book, she sighed heavily, she closed the book and set it down onto the lamp table, she turn on the bed and faced the window, she couldn't help but miss Ritsu, she rolled over and laid in what was Ritsu's spot on the bed.

"Oh Ritsu, How Foolish and childish I was"

Mio pulled the sheets up and covered herself, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugh, gosh."

Kaori sighed heavily as she waited outside her apartment. she had been for almost two weeks, trying to get the Tainaka to notice her, But the idiot was just so dense, either that, or 'He' was consumed on his ex girlfriend, Mio.

Kaori wanted Ritsu to herself, and one way or another, she was going to get her way.

and what better way, then to get the Tainaka wasted as the Ravenette was in thought, she heard a familiar car horn.

"Hmm", ''He's' here', she thought excitedly.

Ritsu grinned.

Kaori smiled, God how Ritsu looked so handsome and hot

"'Sup"

"Heya, Ritsu-kun"

Ritsu smiled, "So? You gonna hop in or what?"

Kaori chuckled, "Hopping in of course"

"Alrighty then, the club down by the square looked cool, heard it is too, a lot of my team mates go there."

Kaori shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, let's get going."

Ritsu grinned, "Hai"

with that Ritsu sped off, she was quite curious as to why a club of all places, but she didn't ponder on the thought for too long.

Ritsu smiled.

"Got classes tomorrow?"

"nope?"

"You?"

"Same"

Both chatted until they made it to the packed area, they knew they were close to the club now.

"Imma have to park it here, we're gonna have to walk a bit". Ritsu said as she turned into a parking lot.

"That's cool"

as the car came to a stop, both got out the car.

Ritsu wasn't really into reading signs from people, but it was clear to everyone else, the ravenette liked her, but of course, Ritsu herself couldn't tell.

Kaori smirked, she thought she was going to get her way tonight, but things don't always go exactly as planned.

Ritsu sighed, "Never noticed the club around here", she said, Ritsu had lived just a few blocks from here, yet her and Mio hadn't noticed this place.

Kaori Shrugged, "Me either to be honest""

both were approaching the entrance, a tall buff man greeted them and allowed them inside.

"Woah, pretty lit here huh", Ritsu said out loud, trying to speak over the loud music.

"Yeah", Kaori said.

Ritsu sighed, then she felt a hand grab onto hers, she hummed an turned to see that it was Kaori whom was holding her hand.

'hmmm'

"C'mon, let's hit a table"

Ritsu allowed the girl to lead the way, she blushed lightly.

both found a table and sat down.

"Drink?", Ritsu said.

Kaori nodded, "What's wrong, can't hold your alcohol?"

Ritsu chuckled, "I can totally hold my alcohol, can you?"

"I can", Kaori gave a sly smile

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

a server came, "What are you two having?"

Kaori spoke up first, "Two of these and a coke", Kaori said as she pointed to an obviously strong drink on the drink menu that had been sitting on the table.

Ritsu hummed, but remained quiet.

"Okay, I'll be back", the server said, then left.

"What was that about?", Ritsu questioned

"Just wanna see if you can really handle you alcohol", Kaori said.

"Um, oh. well okay."

both waited and finally the server came back with a tray, she set three glasses on the table and bowed.

Ritsu hummed.

Kaori pushed the two alcoholic drinks towards Ritsu.

Ritsu was slightly startled, "K-Kaori?"

"Go on"

"What about you"

"I ordered the coke"

The Tainaka was slightly confused, "Both of these are for me?"

"yeah, I mean, I'm under age to drink, I thought you knew that", Kaori sipped her coke.

Ritsu sweat dropped, "Ah-ha, damn, uh, so I gotta finish these?"

"Yep, You said you could handle it, i'd like to see that", Kaori winked.

Ritsu sighed and grabbed a glass, she shrugged and brought the glass to her lips and began to drink the burning liquid, it was quite strong, she gulped it down and hissed slightly as she put the glass on the table, it was empty.

"Damn, that's pretty strong."

'Keep drinking', Kaori was one sly woman.

Ritsu grabbed the other and gulped it down too, she hissed as she felt the burning in her throat.

The alcohol wasn't quite hitting her yet though.

for now.

Kaori ordered another two.

Ritsu was still dense, and she was only growing even more dense, she gulped both glasses once more.

the drink she was drinking, was meant to knock someone out, she was screwed at this point, or more like, she'd screw someone at this point.

Ritsu sighed and felt funny.

Kaori hummed, she noticed the look on Ritsu's face change.

"You okay?", she said seductively.

Ritsu hummed and nodded, immediately upon nodding, the room began to spin.

"Uh, fuck, where's Satoshi?", she said sluggishly.

Kaori giggled, "You're lights are out huh?"

"He's gotta drive, I can't, not today", she said sluggishly once more.

Kaori giggled again, "You're so cute, so vulnerable"

Ritsu was now her prey.

Kaori got out of her seat and got to Ritsu's side, she pulled her by the arm.

Ritsu stumbled out of her seat, she hummed and mumbled, eyes half lidded, clouded over in a alcoholic haze.

Kaori was leading Ritsu to the back of the club, it was more emptier there.

Ritsu followed, she was weak in anyone's hands.

the girl knew she could get her way, she was planning something alright.

upon reaching the end, she looked around, then she pushed the Tainaka against the wall, Ritsu hummed, she was still dazed, Kaori smiled, you're so cute, makes me wonder", Kaori smirked and began to slide a hand down Ritsu's body to the front of her pants, she cupped the area and began to massage it, she moaned when she felt the member begin to harden.

Ritsu groaned lightly, she shut her eyes.

Kaori smiled, "You like that"

Ritsu gritted her teeth and merely nodded.

Kaori smirked, "You'll like this more then", she broke eye contact, her lusty eyes scanning down to Ritsu's belt, she unbuckled it, and then unbuttoned the pants, she then slide her hand inside the pants and gripped the bare, warm, Big and hardening member, she gasped, "You're big"

Ritsu turned away, she blushed as she thrusted her hips forwards.

Kaori blushed herself, Ritsu was big, and she still had to harden more to reach full length. Kaori began to stroke the vainy shaft, she licked her lips.

Ritsu groaned, 'Fuck', her mind in a lustful haze.

Kaori looked to see Ritsu's reaction, Ritsu was clearly liking this.

'what would he taste like', Kaori began to go down on the Tainaka, she pulled down the pants slightly, and unzippered the pants, the pulled out the semi hard cock, she smiled, then she leveled her face with the cock, then she leaned forwards, opening her mouth, she then entered the cock into her mouth and began to suck.

Ritsu grunted out and quickly she reacted and thrusted into Kaori's mouth, Kaori moaned, the cock was now hardening a lot more, it was almost rock hard, the cock had indeed gotten bigger in length as well. Ritsu groaned, "Fuck"

Kaori grabbed the side of Ritsu's hips and began to take the cock all the way in, she sucked and swallowed the pre-cum, the salty sweet taste was good to her, she bobbed her head, Ritsu grabbed the girl whom was sucking her dick, by the head and began to thrust into her mouth, she moaned, "Ahhh, Fuck~"

Kaori moaned, she liked this very much, she was wet, she wanted Ritsu to take her next, and by take her, she wanted Ritsu to fuck her, she didn't care if they got caught.

Ritsu dug her hands into the girl's hand, her balls already ready to send the spurt of semen down the girl's throat, 'Fuck, this is great'

The ravenette rolled her tongue over the dick as it went in and out of her mouth, she held onto Ritsu's sides tightly.

"Fuck, You suck good~", Ritsu groaned.

the ravenette closed her eyes.

Ritsu opened her eyes, she looked down, she found herself wanting to cum, her balls were ready, but why wasn't she cumming?

'Mio'

Ritsu opened her eye wider in realization, still drunk as hell, but she managed to realize something, her friend whom she always swore never liked her like that, was on her knees, sucking her dick, 'Oh Shit'

"Oh fuck, Wait, stop"

Ritsu held her hips still, but that didn't stop Kaori from sucking her off.

Ritsu was sweating lightly, "K-Kaori, this isn't right"

Kaori opened her eyes, she pulled away, the cum dripping penis slipped out of her mouth with a popping sound.

"Ritsu?"

"I-I...we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?"

"because I can't be with you, it wouldn't be right for this to go on, and then to not end up together", Ritsu was speaking slightly sluggishly.

Kaori was surprised how the Tainaka was able to make sense.

"Why not"

"Because, I'm still going to go after My Girlfriend"

the ravenette was stunned, she got up from her knees and frowned, she licked her lips, "Are you really serious?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, really serious, I had plans with her. we're gonna fix things"

Kaori hummed, "Wouldn't it bother her that another girl just sucked her boyfriend off?"

Ritsu tensed, "Probably, but if you think about it, we aren't back together, so I wasn't cheating, nice try though", Ritsu frowned, she was starting to see what the girl was getting at.

Kaori scoffed, "You wouldn't wanna try with me?"

"no", Ritsu said flatly, "Now, I won't lie, You give nice blow jobs, but I think my girlfriend does it better, she actually gets me to cum pretty quick."

Kaori blushed, she got furious, "What?"

"Yep", Ritsu popped the "P" she smirked, "Now, I think this night's over for us, eh? Cause i'm gonna head over to her place right now, She'll finish the job from here"

Kaori turned red in a mix of embarrassment and anger, she swung her purse at the Ritsu's face and it her.

Ritsu smirked.

"You're on your own", with that, Kaori left.

Ritsu sighed, she rubbed the back of her head, she looked down, she saw her cock still hard, cum glistening the tip she tucked her dick back into her pants and fixed herself, she was going to get to Mio.

* * *

Mio was dozing off, she was sleepy, for the first time in a few days. she found that she felt sleepy, after talking to Ritsu, it eased her mind, she felt calmer now.

setting her alarm for 2 in the afternoon, she then laid down in the bed she felt content, and just as she was going to close her eyes, she heard knocking on her door.

Mio hummed and looked at her clock, It was 1:09am, who the hell would come at this time.

Mio got up and walked to the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw Ritsu, she hummed.

not thinking twice, Mio opened the door, she was going to ask why Ritsu was out and about, but just as she opened, Ritsu stepped in and kissed her roughly and passionately.

Mio released a surprised squeak, she blushed but reciprocated the kiss none the less, if not, eagerly.

Ritsu shut the door behind her, Ritsu locked the door while still locked lips with Mio.

Mio moaned, Ritsu was hard, she felt it poke her, she blushed, "R-Ritsu", she said in between a kiss.

Ritsu groaned, "I want you, Mio, I need you", she said with plead in her tone, she wrapped her arms around the Akiyama.

"I love you so much, Mio. you mean everything to me", she spoke sincerely, her voice was husky.

Mio blushed, she could feel the Tainaka's need, she herself was starting to dampen her panties in arousal.

"I Love you too, I love Ritsu", Mio kissed Ritsu with passion, Mio hummed, she felt the familiar taste of alcohol, but she knew Ritsu drank, it wasn't weird, she was okay with this for some reason.

Ritsu's hands ran down, they cupped Mio's fine butt, she gave tight squeezes to the buns. Mio mewled in response, Ritsu groaned, 'I want inside'

Ritsu grunted and lifted Mio, Mio's legs going over her hips, Mio mewled softly once more, she felt the hard clothed cock press her womanhood.

'I want her, I want Ritsu inside of me', Mio thought lustfully.

This time was different, When Mio had thought about that, she thought it more like some form of obligation, but this time, it felt different, it's like, she actually felt like her body legitimately needed this, need to be filled in by Ritsu's 'Pipe'

Ritsu carried the Akiyama to the bed room, both feel into the bed, they were w passionate mess at the moment.

Mio moaned when Ritsu pushed her hips against Mio's, Mio felt the cock poke her womanhood, she felt her body grow ever so hot in need and lust, she wanted this, forreal this time.

Ritsu broke the kiss and began to trail kiss down Mio's neck, she was leaving clear bruises for all to see that Mio still belonged to her, and to not go near her.

Mio moaned when she felt Ritsu bite her flesh slightly hard.

"Mine", Ritsu growled out.

Mio dug her hands into Ritsu's scalp, she tangled her hands with the messy unruly hair, "I'm all yours, Ritsu. Just yours"

Ritsu's hands glided up Mio body and began to pull the girl's shirt up. Mio obliged and removed the shirt, leaving her with her bra.

"You too", Mio reached forwards and began to mess with the Tainaka heirs shirt Buttons, she finally opened the shirt and tossed it, she smiled seductively, "You're mine too, Ritsu, from today onwards, I'll keep those girls in line".

Ritsu grunted, "Fuck, I'll punch a guy if I have to"

Ritsu tugged the Akiyama's short shorts she used to sleep in.

Mio unbuttoned Ritsu's pants at the same time, she unbuckled the damn belt and began to slide the pants down, revealing the Tainaka's pulsing erection.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip. "Listen, I don't want you to get mad, I-I rejected a girl not too long ago, Mio, but she sorta had her way with me."

Mio stopped what she was doing, she tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"She tried to get me wasted, she kinda sucked me off.", Ritsu spoke strangely, sluggish

Mio frowned lightly.

"I-I didn't cum, I swear I didn't, it just didn't feel right, I didn't like it", Ritsu sighed.

Mio blushed, "I-It's okay, You better not have came"

"I Didn't, I swear, That's why I'm kinda, um, like this". Ritsu was referring to how her Cock already had cum glistening the tip of her dick

Mio smiled, she giggled as she looked down to the cock, 'it makes sense now, she was holding it.'

"you'll get blue balls, no?", Mio questioned with a sly smile.

"I don't know", Ritsu smiled.

Mio sighed, "I don't care that she sucked you off, as long as you held it in, then it's fine, I'll let it slide just this once, but if this happens again, I swear, You'll never be able to have kids, Got it", she spoke firmly and seriously in that moment, she knew it wasn't cheating, they were broken up till just a few minutes ago.

Ritsu shivered, "It'll never happen again, my Mio, Because we'll be together, and you'll hold me down."

Mio nodded, "I'll hold you down alright, Ritsu.", Mio's expression softened, she leaned forwards, then she paused, "Did she kiss you by any chance?"

"No", Ritsu said, slightly sluggish.

"So only I've kissed those lips?", Mio said as she dipped her hands down on her self and tugged her own panties down and off her legs, they landed next to Ritsu's pants and boxers.

Ritsu nodded, her eyes half lidded, "Of course"

Mio hummed, she opened her legs and allowed Ritsu's body to rest in between them, Mio moaned when the cock poked her entrance.

Ritsu groaned, she got goosebumps from how soaked Mio was, "Ah, shit, You're so wet, Mio", Ritsu rubbed her hardness up and down Mio's wet petals, her penis rubbed the Akiyama's swollen clit, "Can I?"

Mio nodded, "Go for it"

"You won't slap the hell out of me?"

"Ritsu, I'll change my mind"

"No, No, okay, sorry", Ritsu grinned and began to enter Mio.

Mio moaned, she breathed in and calmed herself, trying to easy Ritsu's entrance.

then as usual, The cock was met with resistance, Ritsu felt her heart race, she looked at Mio, "Are you sure?"

Mio was calm, unlike all those other times they had tried to have full blown sex. she nodded, "Only if your heart is healthy enough for sex-PFFFFT!", Mio laughed out, not being able to help.

Ritsu blushed in embarrassment, "Oi, Oi, You asshole, You make it sound like those stupid old people commercials!"

Mio laughed out more.

"I don't want this, I'll just get blue balls, fuck it-"

"No, no, calm down, my Bear, I was just teasing you"

"No shit"

Mio giggled lightly, "Seriously though Ritsu, Do it, It's fine, it's really fine"

Ritsu smiled lightly, she leaned forwards and kissed her lover on the lips, she nipped Mio's bottom lip and added her tongue.

Mio moaned, she relaxed.

Then Ritsu thrusted all the way in.

Mio opened her eyes, tears welled up in her eyes, she yelped against Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu grunted, her cock was seemingly smothered inside the tight womanhood, it was like lava gripping her cock, she liked it.

"Ah, Mio, so tight~", Ritsu moaned.

Mio brought her hands up and quickly dug her nails into Ritsu's back, Ritsu gave a husky growl.

"Tell me when to move", Ritsu said with a pant

Mio nodded, "Move Ritsu, it'll get better as you move"

It hurt Mio no doubt, something so big was inside of her, she was surprised she was able to stretch out to Ritsu's girth, although, she knew this wasn't it, she had to stretch more for Ritsu. but that would come once she got the hang of this.

Ritsu began to move, her cock already twitching inside Mio's tight, wet warm pussy.

"Relax, Mio, focus on the pleasure not the pain.", Ritsu said as she leaned forwards and buried her face into Mio's shoulder.

Mio gasped slightly, it hurt, it hurt her. she closed her eyes and began to try and think about the pleasure, her nails drew a bit of blood from Ritsu's back, but Ritsu didn't mind, she groaned as she was enjoying her lovers insides.

a few minutes went by, it was uncomfortable for Mio, but as she knew it would come, pleasure began to make her pussy ache, her lower abdomen began to burn, she began to Moan and groan, she yelped out Ritsu's name when she felt Ritsu hit that special spot inside her, those gasps of pain were no longer there.

"Ahhh, Ritsu~ Oh Ritsu~!", she found herself opened up more for Ritsu, she wrapped her legs around Ritsu's body. Ritsu groaned, "Mmmm~"

Both were covered in a light blanket of sweat. the sound of Ritsu's balls slapping against Mio's skin was heard inside the spacy apartment.

"Ah~ Mio, You're amazing~", Ritsu panted out, she began to go deeper and faster, using much force to get more depth, going as far as balls deep inside the girl under her.

Mio yelped, "Ah!~ Ritsu, so good!~"

"You like that, You like it when Your bear fucks you", Ritsu groaned, she spoke huskily into Mio's ear.

Mio nodded her head, "Yes, Yes!~"

Mio closed her eyes, she began to slide her hand down Ritsu's toned back, to Ritsu's perfectly athlectically toned butt, she gripped the buns and Moaned, "Ahhh!~ God!~"

Ritsu grinned, "Have a thing for my ass now?"

"God, I have a thing for your body~", Mio admitted, "I love it!~"

The Tainaka grinned and Grunted as she rewarded the Akiyama with a few Brutal Thrusts.

Mio dug her nails a bit into the perfect buns, "I love you so much", Mio panted.

Ritsu shivered, she felt goosebumps come about, she was going to finally release her long with held Seed, "Fuck, Mio. let go, I have to cum, I gotta pull out!~"

Mio shook her head, "No! Inside, Inside!"

Ritsu moaned, "What if I get you pregnant?", she said with pants.

Mio moaned, "Then you get the kid you want"

Ritsu felt her heart skip, "You really want it?", Ritsu closed her eyes as she continued to pound into the Akiyama's cunt, "You want to have my kids?"

"Yes, I Do", Mio felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Alright then, You'll be the mommy, I'll be the daddy", Ritsu leaned in and kissed Mio one last time.

Mio moaned, the walls of her womanhood clenched tightly as Ritsu gave one final thrust, going deep inside the cunt all the way to the womb, and they both came.

Ritsu arched into Mio's body, Mio's and still held Ritsu's buns tightly as Ritsu spurted her seed inside her.

Mio felt warmth envelope her insides, her innards were painted white with Ritsu's milky seed.

Ritsu huffed and fell into Mio's body, Mio moaned, she felt Ritsu soften, she could feel the difference, the flaccid cock simply slipped out, Ritsu groaned and rolled off, her naked chest heaved.

Mio blushed, she herself still had a bra on.

"God, you forgot my bra."

Ritsu chuckled lightly as she panted, "take it off, I wanna try something."

Mio blushed she nodded and took it off, she sighed, "Now what"

she felt Ritsu shift closer to her, Mio hummed then she felt Ritsu bury her face into them lovingly.

"R-Ritsu?"

"Wow, they do feel good", Ritsu snuggled into the soft big mounds.

"Ritsu?"

"So-sorry, It's just, one of my team mates said that he does this type of stuff with his girlfriend, he said it feel good to cuddle into them, Boobs that is."

Mio blushed, "Idiot"

Ritsu smirked, she felt her chest fill with warmth, "god, i'm so lucky you have big boobs Mio"

Mio whined, "Ritsu!"

Ritsu chuckled, "Gosh, That was great though Mio."

"Yeah, it was"

Ritsu felt her exhaustion catching up to her, "I Love you"

Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's head, "I Love you too, Bear"

and with that, sleep took the Tainaka.

Mio smiled, 'We did it', she thought as she caressed Ritsu's head. "Better get all that energy by tomorrow, we'll have a lot of 'Fun' then"

* * *

Whale, here's a chapter, hehehehehe.

I lied, this isn't the last, the next one's gonna be the wrap up form this, like...it'll close any plot hole or whatever, I won't spoil what's to come in the last update.

Hope it's good so far, hope it wasn't rushed, I'm trying to get back into writing, so sorry.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed!_

 _Questions, Comments, and or critiques are okay_

 _Thanks for all the reviews and all!_

* * *

Till the last update, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the update!

God...It's been a while huh? Hehehe, so sorry, I've been preoccupied by other stuff.

Hope this summed up everything!

* * *

I Apologize for any type of mistake I may make (Editing in process)

* * *

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Adult situations (Very much)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Lovin'_**

 _"Where my heart takes me, I don't know, But I must go"_

Amber eyes opened.

"Unnngh", the girl groaned out and turned over, she was going to go back to sleep but then she jumped up into a sitting position, she realized she wasn't in the home she shared with her younger brother, and that these weren't her bed sheets.

"Fuck", Ritsu felt her heart thump loudly in her chest, she shifted in the bed, but stopped when she felt arms wrap around her, and the full of breasts pressed against her back.

Ritsu remained still.

"Relax, Bear", a voice spoke softly just behind Ritsu's ear, then lips closed in and gave the tip of Ritsu's ear a peck.

Ritsu relaxed, her heart still thumping in her chest, but not with fear or surprise, but with love.

"Mio", Ritsu said softly, she rose a hand and ran it through her own short tawny messy hair.

"I've made breakfast, Bear, get up.", Mio said rather sweetly, "I want you to eat it while it's nice and warm", Mio ran her hands down Ritsu's back then back up to her shoulders, "And make sure you take your medicine"

Ritsu turned around slightly to face Mio, "Right, I'll be down, I'm just gonna brush my teeth."

Mio nodded and leaned in and kissed Ritsu's cheek gently, then took her leave.

Ritsu observed the woman leave the room, she was wearing a black robe, the front was open, revealing her undergarments.

Ritsu licked her lips, "She's so fine", the amber eyed track star began to slip out from the bed, but she noticed something when she shifted, a small droplet of blood on the sheets. The Amber eyed girl rubbed the back of her head, 'is Mio on her monthly?-', but her thoughts were soon broken when she began to remember the events of last night.

Ritsu's cheeks burned, 'We had Sex!'.

it all came back, they went all the way together, Ritsu had took Mio's virginity.

Ritsu released a breath, she got out of the bed, she was fully naked, 'yowzas, I didn't pull out'. the thought came to Ritsu. Not that she would mind if she Got Mio 'Knocked up', after all, Mio seemed to be okay if it was to happen.

'and dad would be happy too', Ritsu thought, she then hummed and walked to where she kept her own undergarments when she lived here with Mio, she wondered if Mio left them as they were, and as she opened the drawer, her stuff was still there.

a Smile curled her lips, "I'll take a quick shower", Ritsu said out, to Mio.

"Ritsu, but the food!", Mio whined in a manner that Ritsu didn't know Mio could pull off.

Ritsu smiled, "I'll be quick, baby.", the girl grabbed a pair of plaid boxers, some socks and a black bra. she then grabbed her towel and went for the bathroom.

"Urgh, Fine!", Mio said.

Ritsu then entered the bathroom and started the shower.

* * *

"She's not here?", a man with amber eyes questioned his son.

Satoshi nodded, "No, I thought she came back late, but when I entered her room, she wasn't there.", The boy said.

the man crossed his arms over his chest, "The hell is she?"

Hisashi didn't feel comfortable with the fact that Ritsu had yet to show, she was still a bit fragile at heart, literally. and he was planning on taking her to the company, he wanted to show her a bit more into running it, but clearly she wasn't here.

"Did you call her?", Hisashi asked his son

Satoshi nodded, "Yeah, but hasn't answered"

The man gave a sigh, "Fuck"

he was worried for his daughter.

* * *

The shower stopped, and Ritsu stepped out, she grabbed the towel near the sink and dried herself, her hair got all messy.

Ritsu had indeed taken a quick shower, it'd been about ten minutes...but surely Mio's food had by now gotten cold.

Ritsu slipped on her boxers, and other undergarments, she came out of the bathroom, towel in hand, and went towards her drawer once more, she pulled out a Black Short sleeved V-neck shirt and slipped it over her head.

The girl gave her hair another messy pass with the towel in attempts to dry it more, then with that she tossed the towel on the bed and took to the Kitchen.

"Ritsu, the food got cold", Mio spoke rather bothered.

Ritsu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, baby. I just wanted to have a morning shower", Ritsu walked right up to Mio and hugged her tightly, she kissed her softly on the lips, then pulled back, "You showered?"

"Yeah, I got up a bit earlier", Mio answered as she bit her bottom lip slyly.

both gazed into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu", Mio said, breaking the silence.

Ritsu hummed, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Mio. I made some mistakes too", Ritsu said, she leaned in and kissed Mio's forehead.

Mio breathed out softly, "But I messed up more"

both girls hugged each other tightly.

"People make mistakes, Mio, It'd be wrong for me to hold something against you when I myself wasn't being clear enough.", Ritsu said.

Mio hummed, "What do you mean?"

Ritsu pulled away from Mio, "I made you feel like you needed to give me your body. Which, was wrong of me for not being clear with you, I'm not with you for Sex, I'm with you because I love you, I'm with you because you understand me.", Ritsu said as looked at Mio, her eyes locked with Mio's, "I respect you, and Adore you, You're my everything."

Mio's cheeks began to burn with a pink hue, her eyes teared up slightly, "Ritsu"

"I was content with just being with you, and I still am, I just want 'you' Mio, Your smiles, your laughs, your silly pouts or whines when I tease you a little too much. I'm not in love with the idea of 'Taking' you, But I'm in love with 'you', everything that makes you, you.", Ritsu said every word sincerely, her gaze not breaking from Mio's.

Mio felt her heart thump so heavily, and tears began to run down Mio's blushing cheeks, "Damn it Ritsu, I thought you hated cheesy things", Mio pouted slightly, trying not to sob.

Ritsu softened her facial expression, and a grin took over her mouth, "Baby, But you like cheesy, so you shouldn't be complaining at all"

Mio's lips trembled, "Idiot", she leaned her body into Ritsu's, her head just under Ritsu's chin.

Ritsu's grin widened, "I Love you, Mio"

Mio's ear was against Ritsu's chest, she could hear Ritsu's heart speed up, it thumped so nicely, "I love you too, Bear"

Ritsu chuckled, "My Mio", her arms were wrapped tightly around Mio's body.

Mio nodded, "Just yours", she whispered.

"Good, I get jealous easily", the taller girl smiled.

and just as the sweet moment of clarity seemed like it wasn't going anywhere, Ritsu's stomach rumbled angrily.

Ritsu blushed.

Mio giggled from Ritsu's chest, "Oh Bear".

Ritsu released a sheepish chuckle. "Well, I guess I should totally heat the food up, huh", Ritsu released Mio's body.

Mio smiled sweetly, brightly even, "You should, Ritsu"

Ritsu smiled and reached out, she used her thumbs to wipe Mio's tears from staining Mio's cheeks, "Let's eat?"

Mio nodded, "Sounds good"

with that, both girls grabbed their plates, Ritsu put hers in the microwave to heat it up first, then when it finished heating, Mio put hers in.

and while waiting for Mio's plate to heat up, Ritsu hugged her from Behind, "the tiniest bit of blood got on the sheets, we should go out and by new ones to change it"

Mio blushed, she then turned around in Ritsu's arms, "Um...do you remember last night?"

Stormy grey eyes met soft Amber.

Ritsu blushed slight herself, "Ummmm, Yeah", the girl gave a sheepish smile, "We didn't use protection, like, at all"

Mio blushed and gave a hum, "Did you want to use protection?"

It wasn't too late to get the...Plan B pill.

Ritsu shrugged, "I doesn't matter to me, it's just, you know, up to you, It's your body, I wouldn't wanna just, shove a bun in the 'oven' without you wanting to 'Bake'."

Mio threw a hand over her mouth, her cheeks burned red, she stifled a laugh into her hands at Ritsu's weird figurative language.

the amber eyed girl smiled, "What? I'm being honest, Here.", Ritsu spoke playfully.

The Akiyama nodded her head, "I know, it's just funny the way you put it.", Mio calmed herself from going into a laughing fit.

Ritsu smiled, "You think so?"

Mio looked up at Ritsu, "Yes, I do", the girl smiled.

The Tainaka returned her lovers smile, then got into thought a bit, speaking as if in after thought, "A 'Bun' would be nice Though, but like I said. It's all you", the Tainaka said, maybe she was moving too fast now?

Mio gave a hum, "last night, you were going to pull out...but I stopped you, so...maybe I wouldn't Mind 'baking' after all". Mio narrowed her eyes a bit seductively, she then brought a hand to Ritsu's 'Bun maker', Ritsu Groaned when Mio massaged the now Hardening Hardness.

"That'd be nice", Ritsu said, her eyes closing, as if to concentrate on the Akiyama's hand that was currently groping her.

"It would, But if you want me to 'bake' you have to do the job of putting the 'bun' in, No?", Mio spoke slyly, she slipped her hand into the boxers, she grabbed the hard member and began to stroke it, she felt the penis twitch. Mio licked her lips, feeling the penis out, The vainy, warm, thickness that was her Lover's cock.

Ritsu groaned, she opened her eyes, she found Mio looking at her quite lustfully.

"I'll put the 'Bun' in if you want, I'd like a girl if that's possible", Ritsu said as she reached out and opened Mio's robe.

Mio purred, "I don't know, Kinda figured a boy would be nicer."

Ritsu smiled playfully, "Oi, Oi, a boy'd be nice, but I wanna try for a girl, Yeah?", Ritsu managed to slip the robe off of her lover's body.

Mio rolled her eyes, "Fine, Fine, but remember, at the end of the Day, I don't have any control over how this 'Bun'll' come out"

Ritsu shrugged, "I guess, Fine, a 'Bun's' a bun", the Tainaka gave in, she leaned in and kissed Mio softly on the lips.

Mio smiled into the kiss, she stroked the Penis. Ritsu began to undo Mio's bra, she made it quick, the bra hit the tiled floor, and Ritsu began to grab Mio's butt, giving the Girl's buns a nice squeeze.

Mio mewled lightly, her hand left Ritsu's hardness, she now used both of her hands and pulled Ritsu's shirt over her body, Which Ritsu allowed.

Ritsu licked her lips, Mio's luscious Breasts were in her full view, she leaned down and Kissed Mio's breast, and a hand went to the other, she groped gently.

Mio moaned.

Ritsu released a sigh, then pulled back, she smiled and made Mio back up into the counter, she then lifted Mio, making Mio sit on the cool surface.

Ritsu growled playfully. Causing a small Giggle to come from Mio.

The Tainaka once again leaned in and smothered her face In to the breasts that belonged to her lover, enjoying the feeling of her beloved's breasts, "Mmm", Ritsu gave a hum as she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked.

Mio moaned out, she hugged Ritsu's body closer, "Ahhh~ Ritsu~"

the taller girl then began to work Mio's panties off, she tugged the lacy fabric off of her lover's legs. "Wet?", Ritsu said as she pressed a finger against Mio's very wet Intimacy.

"Ritsu, I want it~", Mio said all of a sudden.

Ritsu hummed slightly, she didn't think Mio would be this horny, horny enough to ask for penetration.

"What do you want?", Ritsu said as she allowed Mio's pink swollen nipple to escape from her lips.

Mio gave Ritsu a lustful plea, "I want your Dick~ Inside~"

Ritsu found herself getting so turned on, Making Mio speak like this, was definitely something else, she bit her bottom lip, momentarily taking her hands off of Mio's body, so she could take off her Boxers.

"Inside? Inside where?", Ritsu said she allowed her boxers to drop to the tiled floor, her cock twitched, she herself was eager to be inside the woman.

"In My...My-", Mio blushed.

"Say it, say what you want, say where you want it in, Mio.", Ritsu grinned like a wolf, "Don't be ashamed", Ritsu reached out and grabbed one of Mio's breasts, catching the pink nipple in between her thumb and index finger. "Say it"

Mio moaned out, "I want...", Mio bit her bottom lip to prevent another Moan from cutting her off, "...Your dick in my pussy~", Mio finished with rather pink cheeks.

The Tainaka smirked, "Whatever the Queen desires", And Ritsu pulled Mio closer to her, Mio began to spread her legs, revealing her nicely shaven Womanhood. Ritsu looked at the shaven Womanhood with awe, and with Mio spreading her legs to allow Ritsu to penetrate her more deeply, Ritsu smiled.

"It's always so nice", Ritsu commented.

Mio playfully smacked Ritsu over the shoulder, "Stop saying shut weird things"

Ritsu smirked, "What?", she said.

Mio opened her mouth to speak, but instead of Words coming out, a loud Moan escaped.

this being because Ritsu went in and gave Mio a brutal Thrust, cutting off whatever it was Mio was going to say. Ritsu's hands found their way to Mio's hips, she held Mio's hips tightly as she thrusted her cock in a few more times.

"A-Ahhh!~ O-Ohhh!", Mio moaned, she allowed her head to roll back in pleasure.

"Mmm~", Ritsu groaned, enjoying the warmth that Mio's pussy welcomed her member with, "Fuck~ So Nice~", Ritsu commented.

Mio opened her legs wider, she wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, and then hugged her close, burying her face into Ritsu's shoulder as she was continuously thrusted into.

"Oh!~ Ritsu!~", Mio moaned.

the slick sound of sex was starting to become hearable, Ritsu grunted, "Fuck, Mio~ You're nice and tight~", Ritsu felt a knot begin to develop in her lower abdomen, she felt her stomach burn with what she knew was pleasure.

Mio moaned, "S-Shut up~"

Ritsu Groaned. then slowed down her pace and huffed, "I Love you", she said

Mio blushed, "I love you too, Ritsu"

Ritsu allowed a soft smile to play on her lips, she pulled back slightly, and looked down between their bodies, her eyes were on her member, halfway inside the Akiyama.

the Akiyama hummed and followed Ritsu's eyes, she felt her cheeks once again burn, "Ritsu, what are you doing?"

"Nothing", Ritsu released a breath, she then began to move, and she groaned.

Mio soon began to moan.

Ritsu caught glimpses of her Penis going in and out of Mio's womanhood, the slick essence that belonged to Mio, lubricating her cock.

she liked it.

Ritsu shut her eyes and picked up her pace, going in harder and faster, loving the moment.

"Fuck~", Ritsu groaned.

Mio mewled, "Ah!~ Ritsu...I...I think-~"

Ritsu didn't need to be told, she already knew, She could feel Mio's sex tightening around her, clenching and unclenching, "I'm almost there", Ritsu said a bit hoarse.

and Ritsu thrusted even harder and faster, the slick lewd noise sex brought with it, echoed in their ears.

"Oh~ Ah, Ritsu~", Mio began to Dig her nails into Ritsu's back.

Ritsu was close herself, she knew she'd 'blow' any moment, her balls well welled up with her seed already.

but just as Ritsu was going to make an Attempt to 'pop' the 'bun' in the 'oven', a knock came at the door.

Ritsu grunted, "What the fuck?", Ritsu growled a bit.

Mio moaned, "Who's that?", Mio said a bit out of breath.

Ritsu frowned, "Who cares", Ritsu began to move again.

Mio moaned softly, "Ritsu, Wait"

Ritsu grunted, "Mio, It's probably not even important"

and so the knock came again.

Mio looked at Ritsu. and Ritsu halted her movement.

"Go check", Mio said, her more responsible side came along.

Ritsu nodded though, "No, if it's important they'll come again some other time, but right now, I am not Pulling out", Ritsu moved again.

Mio rolled her eyes, she sighed out, "Annnn~", she gave in.

"Inside?", Ritsu said, to make sure.

Mio nodded, "Fuck~, Yes, Inside~"

Ritsu nodded and pulled Mio closer, then she gave a strong brutal thrust, her cock going deep, "Ahhhh~", Ritsu closed her eyes as she let 'loose' on her lover, her seed painting Mio's innards white.

Mio came down herself, "Anngh!~", the girl covered her mouth with a hand, not sure of the person that came knocking was gone.

Ritsu remained inside the ravenette, she could feel her semen mixing with Mio's Essence, "That...was nice"

Mio released a breath and slumped slightly against Ritsu, "Yeah, it was.", Mio rested her head on Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu's cock softened.

and a the sound of a droplet was heard.

No doubt it had been Ritsu's 'seed' finding it's way out of the Mio's womanhood.

"Fuck", Ritsu swore, she caught her breath and pulled out, she looked at Mio's womanhood, she could see her milky seed coming out, and she began to stroke herself, "We ain't done here, Baby"

Mio smiled, when she saw Ritsu stroking herself, "Mmmm~", the girl purred at Ritsu's actions.

"Wait, Ritsu", Mio said, "Let's go back up to the bedroom", Mio slowly got off the counter, she blushed when she felt Ritsu's semen run down her leg, she knew very well that she was bound to get pregnant, But before she could ponder the thought, Ritsu grabbed her and turned her around, she pressed Mio back towards the marble table, she pushed her food aside to allow Mio to lay down.

"Wait! Ritsu!", Mio yelped, "This is the table!"

Ritsu growled, "Fuck it", she said and she spread Mio's legs, and then her already hard member found it's way inside the warmth that was Mio's womanhood once more.

Ritsu moaned, "Mmmm", she began to move.

Mio moaned out, as The cock began to ravage her womanhood once more, "Ah!~ Ahh!~ Ah!~", Mio moaned and moaned loving the way the cock penetrated her. she was on her back this time, the cool surface of the table made her hot body cool off a bit, but as for Ritsu, she couldn't cool off, at least not yet.

the hardest part of sex, belonged to the owner of the penis, because it was they that had to move the most.

Mio's breasts bounced, she opened her legs wider, "Ah!~ Harder, Harder! Oh Ritsu!~", Mio panted.

Ritsu huffed, sweat was forming on Ritsu's forehead. "Fuck", she cursed, and she gave Mio a few brutal thrusts, which made a wet slapping sound.

"Annngh~ Ohh~!", Mio moaned as she rolled her head to the side in pleasure, "Fuck~ Ritsu~"

Ritus groaned, she held Mio firmly by the hips, she pounded hard into Mio's cunt, enjoying the warmth that wrapped around her, "Fuck". Ritsu looked down, she once again caught glimpses of her dick going in and out of Mio's womanhood, "Ungh~ Ritsu groaned, she wasn't slowing down, she was going to cum again, fairly fast, but she knew Mio was also on the verge again, after all, they'd just came a few moments ago.

"Ritsu, I'm...Close~", Mio whimpered softly.

Ritsu panted out, "Me too, Baby", she said through a few pants.

Mio closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of what she knew was soon to be her orgasm.

Mio's womanhood tightened around Ritsu, and Ritsu groaned as she thrusted in deep, Mio's now tightening tightness, Pushed Ritsu over the edge and she spurted her warm seed inside the woman she loved, "Ahhh~", Mio cried out as a wave of pleasure washed over her, she tensed, her pussy still wrapped so tightly around Ritsu's Cock, Ritsu rolled her head back as remained put, allowing her semen to paint her lover's innards White.

"Fuck~", Ritsu said through gritted teeth.

Mio trembled lightly, then relaxed, as finally her orgasm washed over her, her nipples softened, she huffed out, trying to catch her breath.

Ritsu felt Mio's walls relaxing, Ritsu huffed out, and she softly thrusted in and out of the Akiyama, slowly, her cock softening slowly, Ritsu groaned, "Fuck, Mio, I really cream you"

Mio's cheeks reddened, when she realized that Ritsu was still inside of her, slowly sliding in and out of her, she could feel the member stretch her out as it entered her, and she could feel the warmth of the cock, she purposely tightened around it, "Ritsu, Bed.", she muttered.

Ritsu sighed smiled softly, "Still wanna go at it?"

Mio blushed but nodded, "I want it. Ritsu, I want you inside me a little more"

Ritsu blushed herself, "I want to be inside you too, baby", she smiled softly.

Mio smiled.

Boy was it going to be a long day.

* * *

"Dad?", Ritsu spoke as she entered the apartment she shared with Satoshi.

It was now well into the afternoon. a few hours after her sexual adventures with her lover.

Hisashi frowned heavily, "Idiot, I've been calling you like crazy, where have you been? We looked everywhere for you too"

Ritsu blushed a bit, she closed the door behind her, "Uh...I was with...Mio", she said.

And Hisashi hummed, "O-Oh...I see, all morning?"

Ritsu blushed, "Yeah, I slept over, I stood with her"

Hisashi blushed a bit, "O-Oh...that...explains the 'noises'.", the man rose his hand to his chin as he rubbed his beard.

Ritsu jumped a bit, "Dad! it was you!? You came and knocked the door in the morning?", Ritsu asked a bit surprised and slightly embarrassed.

The man chuckled softly, "Uh, yeah. I thought that maybe you went there, and in fact you did, I'm happy about that"

The girl blushed, "W-Why's that?"

"Because, Mio-chan takes 'good' care of you, she's perfect for you, to find another woman like her, it probably won't happen, she's a good woman."

Ritsu swallowed thickly, "Uh...yeah, I know, dad", she said a bit nervously, "I...love her, a lot, and she loves me"

The man smiled, "Of course she does, I can tell, she only ever looks at you, and you only ever look at her as well, hold on to each other. Mio's kinda and honest, she worries about you, she isn't interested in your financial standing."

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, she really isn't. She always gets embarrassed when I offer to pay for her stuff", Ritsu couldn't help but chuckle.

Hisashi chuckled, "Your mother was like that. She really hated it even, i'd buy her things, and she'd get a bit upset when she'd find out how much I spent"

the Tainaka girl chuckled, "I guess we both got lucky huh, Mom wasn't a gold digger, that's for sure, and Mio isn't like that either...I'm so glad about that"

The amber eyed man nodded, "Yeah, it's women like Mio that you take good care of, keep her close, love her, be faithful"

Ritsu nodded, "I am, I'd never think about cheating on her, she's too important to me, no woman can ever take her place", the girl spoke very firmly and sincerely. "I...I want to propose to her, Dad", her amber eyes locked with the older man's eyes.

The man rose his eyebrows, as if in slight surprise, "Ritsu", he muttered.

Ritsu blushed, "I want her in my life as more than my girlfriend, I want her in my life, as my Wife. The woman that I can spend the rest of my life with, the woman who will bare and mother my Children"

Hisashi's brightened, "R-Ritsu, woah...I certainly didn't expect this yet"

Ritsu brought a hand to the back of her head and rubbed the area sheepishly, "Me either, but I want this, I want to make her mine, truly mine, I love her"

The man nodded, he saw how serious his daughter was, "Go for it, Ritsu you know what, let's go ring shopping-"

"W-Wait, actually, I...already brought the ring, I'm just, waiting a bit. I was going to propose a few weeks ago, but things got a bit bumpy and I couldn't, but now, there's nothing In my way, so I wanna do this"

Hisashi was in awe, "You were?"

"Yeah, I was, and I still want to", The Girl spoke with resolve.

"Then, go do it, Idiot!", the man exclaimed, "Shoot, You're gonna marry younger than me", he chuckled a bit.

Ritsu smiled sheepishly, "Ready for another Tainaka?", she muttered a bit nervously.

Hisashi grinned, "I'm happy for you Ritsu, you found someone to love"

Ritsu returned her father grin.

* * *

Mio walked about the college campus, she was feeling rather happy, she'd had quite the few rounds with her lover in bed, and in the shower.

Everything was just so perfect, Ritsu and her back together, things couldn't get better.

The Akiyama was on her way to her 2:30 class, but as she was heading there, she was stopped.

"Mio-chan!", Mugi called out to her.

Mio turned to Mugi, she smiled brought, "Mugi, hey", she greeted the blonde.

Mugi smiled, "Well, what's go you so happy?", the blonde asked rather curious.

Mio blushed, "Ritsu came last night.", she said softly, "We...got back together.", the Akiyama said rather happily.

Mugi smiled again, happy for Mio, "Oh Mio-chan, I'm so happy for you. Ritsu was really bummed out when you two sorta broke up"

The Ravenette turned to Mugi as they both walked together. "Bummed?"

Mugi nodded, "Yeah, She was moping around quite a lot in classes"

Mio sighed out, "Of course she way", the ravanette smiled, "I'm so happy we're back together though, I love her so much, I don't think i'd ever feel that way about anyone else"

The blonde smiled, "Love is hard to come by, especially at our age to be honest"

Mio giggled, "We aren't that young anymore, we're...at a good age to find Love, Mugi". the girl said softly as she nudged the girl's elbow with her own.

Mugi shrugged, "Eh...I don't know"

Mio smiled, "You never know."

the girl giggled softly.

as the two were getting closer and closer to their 2:30 class, they paused in their tracks.

"Ritsu?", Mio hummed, she spoke gently.

Mugi hummed as well.

Ritsu smiled, "Hey, Babe", Ritsu smiled, she leaned against her car.

Mio smiled and walked towards Ritsu, she reached her and leaned up for a kiss, which Ritsu returned just a gently

Mugi smiled at the two.

Mio pulled away a hand against Ritsu's chest, "What's up?"

the Taller girl grinned, "I was thinking, maybe you could skip class today, just for today, baby, I wanna take you out", Ritsu brought a hand up and caressed Mio's cheek gently, "Please?"

Mio hummed, she turned to look at Mugi.

Mugi nodded, "I'll share my notes with you, Mio-chan"

Ritsu looked at the blonde and gave her a smile.

Mio nodded, "Thanks, Mugi, I'll pay you back later"

Mugi waved off and proceeded to make her way to her class on the other side of the campus.

Ritsu smiled, "C'mon, Mio-Chuan~", the girl cooed, Earning her a small bump on the head.

Mio huffed, "Ritsu, don't act stupid"

The Tainaka smirked and followed Mio around the car, she opened the door for Mio, "Sowy~", she cooed a bit.

the Younger girl sighed out, "Baka", she entered the car.

Ritsu shut the door, she then went around the car and entered the driver's side, she turned the car on, and drove off. She was kind excited.

"Mio, you hungry?", Ritsu asked innocently.

Mio smiled, "A bit, we didn't eat anything...since...you know", the girl blushed a bit.

Ritsu smiled, "Let's get something to eat then, Mio"

The Akiyama nodded "That'd be nice, _Bear~"_ , Mio cooed out the last word.

the Tainaka blushed a bit, "O-Oi, Oi."

The ravenette giggled, "My bear", she said softly, she brought a hand over to Ritsu's leg. Causing Ritsu to smile a bit, she put a hand over Mio's and brought Mio's hand up to her lips, she kissed the hand softly.

"I'm all yours, Mio. Just yours"

Mio smiled, "I'm all yours too, Ritsu", the girl said softly.

Ritsu grinned, "I love you"

Mio's smile only widened, "I Love you too"

* * *

The sun began to take it's dip.

Ritsu and Mio both were still out and about, they'd eaten, they'd even went to some casino, but only a for a bit, after that, they went for a drive.

"The food was great, right?". Ritsu asked the girl next to her.

Mio nodded, "It was, western food's pretty good, better than I expected"

Ritsu chuckled, "Western food's always good, it just depends which restaurants you go to", the girl held Mio's hands, the pad of her thumb caressing the back of Mio's hand.

Mio smiled, she'd been smiling all day today, everything was so perfect, but then a thought hit her.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu hummed as she finally turned the car into a parking lot, in front of many bridges that were over many ponds.

Mio sighed softly, "If I get pregnant, I'll have to drop out wouldn't I?"

Ritsu made sure the car was parked and she turned to Mio, "Do you...not want to?", she asked curiously.

Mio shrugged, "Just a question is all"

Ritsu looked at Mio, "Mio, if you're not ready for-"

"No, I am, it's just...", she blushed, "Your father...won't he be disappointed that he wasted money and I didn't complete my degree?"

"Pffft", Ritsu covered her mouth with her hand.

Mio frowned a bit, "What's so funny?"

Ritsu removed her hand from her mouth, "Mio", she chuckled a bit, "I'm sure dad'll prefer a Grandkid over some degree, but like I said, Mio, it's your body, and today, we...tried quite a lot-"

"It's fine, I just...that's only worry, Are you sure he won't mind?"

"No, Mio, I know it. Relax, babe, trust me.", Ritsu spoke sincerely.

Mio sighed out, "Sorry, I just worry a lot"

Ritsu smiled, "Well, you don't have to, if anything, I think I have to be the one to worry about you, Well, you and your father...", Ritsu chuckled sheepishly.

Mio blushed, "I'm sure my father will welcome our baby, Ritsu"

Ritsu blushed, "You think so?"

Mio nodded, "He wants grandchildren, He may not like you, But I'm sure he'd love the Baby we bring into the world."

the Tainaka felt her heart race a bit, she never before saw herself having this conversation with Mio, or anyone really.

"C'mon", Ritsu said softly.

Mio hummed, "Where?", the girl said with a smile.

"Just for a walk, Mio", Ritsu said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Mio smiled, "Fine", she said as she, unbuckled her own seatbelt.

both girls got out of the car, Ritsu rounded the car and took Mio's hand into her own.

Mio got closer to Ritsu, she hugged Ritsu's arm tightly. Both were walking towards a bridge.

"It's got quite the view", Mio commented as she and Ritsu stepped onto the bridge.

while Mio marveled at the view, Ritsu's heart raced in her chest, she was nervous, anxious, happy even, she knew that she had to propose now, she wanted to. And if Mio did in fact get pregnant, they needed to marry before then.

Ritsu took a deep breath, the ring box was in her pants pocket, she lightly chewed her bottom lip.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu hummed and looked at Mio.

"What's wrong? you look a bit...distressed, you alright?", Mio asked with slight concern.

Ritsu then remembered her fathers words, about how Mio always worried about her.

"I'm fine, Love", she said softly.

Mio hummed as if skeptical, she then rose a hand to Ritsu's face, cupping the side, the pad of her thumb caressed the cheek softly, "Wait, did you take your pill?"

Ritsu tensed a bit and chuckled nervously, "Uh-ha, uh, kinda forgot to"

Mio frowned a bit, "Ritsu, that's very important, you can get sick again", concern in Mio's tone, she gazed into Ritsu's eyes fiercely.

Ritsu smiled lopsidedly, sheepishly, "Sorry, It won't happen again"

Mio nodded, "Damn right, I'll remind you if you want", the ravenette brought her hands to Ritsu's chest, Mio could feel Ritsu's heart thumping a bit wildly. And she looked up at Ritsu.

"I love you, Mio", Ritsu started.

Mio's facial expression softened, "Ritsu, I love you too"

Ritsu smiled sweetly, "I'm glad we met that day, I'm glad you've stuck by me, I'm glad for so many things, Mio"

Mio blushed, "I'm glad too"

Ritsu's eyes softened, she looked at Mio quite tenderly, "I never thought i'd love someone as much as I love you, Mio. You're everything I've ever wanted in a partner, beautiful, thoughtful, kind, honest and so many other good things, You love me for me, not for my money, of for the opportunities that come with being with me"

"Ritsu", Mio spoke softly.

"I'm sure you're going to make an amazing mother, Mio, and...", Ritsu paused, she stepped a bit back from Mio, the ravenette's hands dropped from Ritsu's chest, Mio returned her hands to her side, her own heart began to race, "...An Amazing Wife", Ritsu finished the sentence with a warm smiled and dropped to a knee, she pulled out the box and opened it, offering the beautiful ring to Mio while on a knee.

Mio's eyes widened, tears piled up in her steel grey eyes, she rose her hands up and covered her mouth.

Ritsu grinned, her heart thumping very heard against her chest, "Akiyama Mio, will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down Mio's rosy cheeks, she nodded, "Y-Yes, Baka!", she said as she reached her hand out to allow Ritsu to slip the ring on.

Ritsu grinned so brightly, happy, so very happy, and she got up and slipped the ring around Mio's finger.

Mio sniffled, "B-Baka", the girl said with a slight sob.

Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and hugged her close, tightly, "Mrs. Tainaka to be", she chuckled a bit.

Mio blushed furiously, "Baka", she said again.

Ritsu smiled, everything was just so perfect.

* * *

and here it was!

is...

Whatever...

* * *

Hope y'all like it, and I might, probably not...who knows, write some kind of epilogue, idk, but who's to say.

Depends.

Who knows.

(0.0)

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next time!

Bye!


End file.
